The Reluctant Engagement
by Andromeda797
Summary: Narcissa wanted romance, not a betrothal to a Malfoy boy she barely knew. As it turns out, he's not that keen on the idea of an arranged marriage either. Can they fight their families' wishes to see them wed, or does fate have a different plan? Will her marriage be as loveless at her parents', or could she come to love a stranger? Younger Lucius/Narcissa, no pottermore, UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Narcissa stared into the cold glass, watching her reflection with shielded eyes. One pale hand moved up towards her face, partitioning off a section of hair so she might brush it more carefully. She paused, admiring the colour, a deep contrast against her skin. Her hair was a rich dark brown, so dark it almost appeared black, but it shone like silver in the light. Her fingers ran through the strands, the smooth hair caressing her hand. Narcissa was deliberately taking her time in preparing her hair, wishing to delay the journey she would be making that day.

With a wistful smile, she placed the silver brush down against the ebony vanity. Her fingers trailed against the wood, following the patina, and she thought about her childhood between these four walls. Like a reflection in the mirror, she watched a younger self play-fighting with her cousin, Sirius, on the bed behind her. They had fashioned make-shift wands out of elm twigs, recreating famous duels they had read about in Regulus' books. Her bed had been ruined in the end, an accidental release of magic ripping open the pillows to coat the entire room with feathers. Their game had quickly changed, as they pretended to have been caught in a blizzard, searching in a far-off land for exotic, magical relics. She smiled to herself and then sighed. She was no longer a child, at least in her parents' eyes, even if she felt too young for what was coming. Her graduation from Hogwarts was only months prior, and she'd been enjoying her part-time work in Diagon Alley. Flourish could be a hard boss, sometimes, but Blotts was always there to cheer her up.

As if on cue with her thoughts, her mother, Druella, burst into the bedroom. She was already dressed in her travelling gear, a black damask coat wrapped around her favourite dress. Her mother was wearing her most expensive jewellery, wishing to make a good impression on their upcoming hosts.

'Narcissa!' Her mother chastised, flinging her arms up into the air with disbelief. 'You should have been downstairs hours ago! We're going to be late!'

Druella rushed over to her daughter and reached over her shoulder for the brush, quickly grabbing her hair and pulling it back. The force of the gesture made Narcissa wince, but she said nothing, letting her mother fuss over her hairstyle for what could be the last time. Druella's hands were surprisingly adept at hairdressing, making a quick start on a plaited up-do. The Black family was historic, a legacy to be proud of, but they were not as wealthy as they once had been. Servant numbers had been ever dwindling since Narcissa was a child, and her mother had been forced into tasks that were historically beneath her. While her parents would never admit it, Druella's abilities in presenting her daughters was practically an art-form, while her father Cygnus could make a mean roast dinner.

Narcissa sighed again, her head being tugged in different directions. She avoided her mother's wary gaze in the mirror.

'I want you to make a good impression for me today,' Druella said, breaking the silence. She reached past her daughter's shoulder once more for some hair pins. Narcissa pouted.

'I don't want to make a good impression, mother. I don't want to marry him.'

Exasperated, Druella was forceful with the securing of the braid. A hair-pin jabbed Narcissa's scalp and she winced.

'Your father and I made every effort to secure you the best match we could. The Malfoy family is a noble bloodline.' Her mother's hands moved down to rest on her shoulders, and she leant forward to place her face adjacent to Narcissa's in the reflection. 'You should be proud to link our houses, and provide a fresh heir to the Malfoy bloodline.'

'But I don't love him,' Narcissa finally sobbed, her cool demeanour broken. She had done her best to keep up appearances in the lower levels of the house, but had spent the last week crying into her pillow while her family slept. It felt like her life were being ripped away from her, all her own opinions and wishes meaningless in the 'grand scheme' her parents had planned.

'Darling, you don't even know him.' Druella corrected, straightening. She reached forward for another pin and secured a second braid against her head. 'Lucius Malfoy is a lovely boy, very accomplished. Very ambitious. Abraxus tells me he has a bright future ahead of him. Don't you want to be part of something great?'

Her mother's hand lingered against her head, the fingers stroking the smooth plaits.

'You know, I had an arranged marriage to your father.' Druella meant the comment to be comforting, but it stung Narcissa's heart. Her parents' marriage was amicable but loveless, not something she had ever wanted for herself. As she had grown older with her cousins, she had dreamt of a whirlwind romance. A love so deep and strong that it might crush her. She wanted to be wanted, not forced on someone else as part of a long-planned betrothal. When Narcissa had found out that her favourite cousin, Sirius, would also be subjected to an arranged marriage, she had felt a sort of affinity for him, even if the idea of him with another witch had made her heart ache. She had watched his exploits at Hogwarts without ill feeling, knowing that they were only temporary flings to Sirius, but a forced marriage... in her world, that was anything but temporary. Her heart had leapt for joy when she learnt of his escape, both from the arranged marriage and his overbearing mother, but he had not come for her. It had been easy to go-along with the family and estrange him completely after that, her bitterness fuelling the desire for him to be completely written out of their history.

Druella had also noticed that her daughter did not take the comment as she had desired.

'Now, pull yourself together and bring your things downstairs. I don't want anyone else to see these foolish tears.'

Narcissa bowed her head, defeated. Druella moved to leave the room, but paused on the threshold. She looked back at her daughter, watching as Narcissa stared into her own reflection with a resigned fear. She could feel her daughter slipping through her fingers. 'Darling,' she called, a sudden twinge of guilt in her chest. Narcissa turned, cool eyes focusing on her mother. The look of betrayal caused Druella's reassurance to stick in her throat and Narcissa's frown deepened. 'We'll be leaving in ten minutes.'

* * *

Her parents had taken pride of place in the best Black carriage, an ornate, gilded affair pulled by four dark horses. Cygnus, her father, had dressed to impress very much like his wife. It was expected that she would join them at the front of their convoy, but Narcissa had pleaded to ride with her sisters. They had been dressed in every possible finery, with the hope that the Malfoys connections might also secure good matches for them, but there was not enough room in the best carriage. Andromeda and Bellatrix had been consigned to the second-best, a plain, antique relic on loan from a distant relative. The box was matte black with silver handles and lacked the glamour of the main carriage, but had been dressed up with interwoven strips of black and green silk, to symbolically represent the union between the Black and Malfoy families.

As Narcissa was already sold, she saw no harm in sitting with her sisters, hoping they might be sympathetic to her plight. In a final act of tenderness, her mother had acquiesced.

The interior of their carriage was plain, upholstered in a faded gold brocade. Narcissa had sat against the direction of travel, not wishing to face her future head-on. While she may have resigned herself to her fate, at least in her own mind she didn't have to be happy with it. Andromeda and Bellatrix sat opposite, both of them groggy from the early start. Andromeda was dressed in a pale pink dress with lacy champagne trim, much to Druella's disgust. Her mother had wanted them to be unanimous in wearing black, the house colour. She had also provided the most resistance to the journey, after Narcissa, having desired to stay at home alone with her books. Andromeda saw no enjoyment in travelling out into the sticks to visit her sister's prospective family-in-law, and had stared longingly out the carriage window in silence.

Receiving no reassurance from Andromeda, Narcissa had hoped that Bellatrix might soothe her worries. They were closer in age than their younger sister and were sometimes mistaken for one another, despite the huge difference in personality and priorities. This was yet another time where they clashed in opinion, with Bellatrix supporting their parent's intentions whole-heartedly.

'You need to stop being so melodramatic,' she moaned, rolling her eyes at Narcissa. 'It's not like you've never met him. He was only a couple of years above you at Hogwarts.'

'Yes, but I never spoke to him.' Narcissa turned her gaze to the passing countryside outside the window. The light now filtering between the trees was grey, the forecast for their arrival at Malfoy Manor stormy. Her mother had been unwilling to delay the journey at the risk of a few light showers. 'He had the worst reputation.'

Andromeda glanced back at her two sisters with a mischievous smile, breaking her silence. 'What was it they used to call him? Lucius of the Luscious Locks?'

Bellatrix and Andromeda smirked at one another, but Narcissa scowled.

'I don't want to marry a man for his hair.'

'He comes from a respected pure bloodline...' Bellatrix began to lecture.

'I don't think she wants to marry him for his blood either, sister,' Andromeda interrupted. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and glanced between her two sisters.

'The both of you need to get your heads on straight. Marrying purebloods is what we're going to do.' She turned her focus onto Narcissa. 'You've made a good match, Cissy, and if you ruin it for mother then she'll never forgive you. Do you want to be thrown out of this family?'

Narcissa said nothing, her eyes falling to stare at the palms of her hands.

'Cissy,' Bellatrix leant forward, her hands grasping Narcissa's. 'Do you want to turn your back on your heritage and be ostracised for all eternity?' Her grip tightened. 'Do you want to live like a pauper on the streets?' Her fingernails began to cut into Narcissa's skin.

'Bella, you're hurting me.' Her sister's grip didn't falter. 'No,' she finally admitted. Bellatrix released her hold.

'Exactly. Don't do anything to mess this up. You'll see Lucius and you'll marry him and that's that.'

'But what about love?' Andromeda interceded, her fingers fiddling with the lace of her shawl.

'Love isn't important,' Bellatrix sat back against the seat of the carriage and folded her arms with a sigh. 'You're both giving me a headache.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

The carriage ran over a stone, jolting the three sisters from their doze. Andromeda was the first to get her bearings and eagerly pointed out the house in the distance. The third Black child had a tendency for impulsiveness and it seemed her sulk had ended, as she grinned up at the approaching Manor grounds. Narcissa moved across to the window to glance out at her future - from this distance, it was merely a grey smudge further up the hill. The storm-clouds had begun to settle over the valley, heavy and ominous, threatening to spill forth. The Manor's features were barely distinguishable, but from what she could discern, Narcissa thought it looked cruel. The breeze ran over the moors and hit the carriage, causing an errant piece of hair to fly across her line of sight. She stuck her hand out from the window palm upwards, waiting for the touch of rain, but it was not forthcoming. The downpour lingered on the horizon.

Saddened, she moved back to her seat and folded her arms. The carriage's path grew increasingly bumpy, the box rocking from side to side as the horses struggled with the incline.

'I don't know why we couldn't have flown. It would have been much quicker.' She moaned. Bellatrix rolled her eyes,

'Well then your hair wouldn't be all pretty for your fiancé, would it?'

'I don't see the point in this,' Narcissa plucked at her dress. It was the most expensive thing she now owned, a betrothal present from her parents. Several house-elves had worked tirelessly for months, embroidering the black satin with silver feathers, stars and snakes. The corset was particularly constrictive, pressing hard against her ribs. Her mother had promised she would be married in it... she could be buried in it, for all she cared. 'Why dress me up when he's already agreed to marry me?'

'You're so naïve,' Bellatrix sighed, her gaze firmly focused on the passing scenery.

'Maybe you should marry him, sister,' Andromeda readjusted her shawl over her shoulders and smirked at Bellatrix.

'I would be happy to serve my family in such a way,' she replied, her eyes turning to Narcissa. There was an unspoken threat in her gaze. 'It is an honour for us to marry...'

'Into the pureblood families,' Andromeda finished, in a sing-song voice. 'Yes, we all know.'

'You better keep your mouth shut when we arrive,' Bellatrix sneered. 'There might not be any hope for you, but there is for me.'

The rest of the journey continued in silence, Bellatrix's annoyance suppressing any further conversation. Narcissa watched as they passed between two large stone plinths, carved with snakes. They had entered the Manor boundary. There was no going back.

The grounds were rich and verdant, the Malfoy gardeners leaning towards evergreens over flowers. There was the crunch of gravel beneath the carriage wheels as they moved onto the main drive, and unable to stop her curiosity, Narcissa once again moved over to stare out of the window. Large topiary bushes stood sentry along the path, the dark green leaves bewitched to reflect silver as they were touched by the breeze. The effect sent waves of silver and green along the topiary structures, a sight mesmerising yet unsettling. Matching peacocks, their feathers a mix of silver and emerald green also strode the grounds, their unearthly cries barely audible over the sound of the wind. What kind of family was she marrying into?

The path twisted, bringing the carriage alongside a dark lake. The water rippled in the breeze, the wind causing small waves to lap around the edges. In the centre sat a merman statue, the grey figure lifting up his trident in welcome to the Black family. For a moment, Narcissa thought she saw shadows underneath the waves, glittering flashes of light distorted by the disturbed surface. She had no time to linger on the thought as the carriage turned once more, approaching the house proper.

She moved across to the opposite side of the carriage to stare up at the house façade. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Narcissa's newfound enthusiasm. The house was constructed from grey stone, stained with soot, the most recent addition to the architecture looking Georgian in its features. Ivy scaled up the original structure, an old farmhouse which had been gradually expanded to the current building. Her eyes moved down the ivy and to the front entrance, a large, thick oaken door bordered by carved gargoyles. Figures were stood on the doorstep, ready to welcome them. She recognised Abraxas, Lucius' father, from a portrait her mother had once shown her. He seemed older now, his expression friendly yet stern. The woman standing beside him was more exotic, her black hair whipping behind her face in the wind. Her features were snakelike, her eyes a pale yellow which struck Narcissa as inhuman, even from this distance.

'Who's that?' Narcissa asked, glancing back at Bellatrix. With a sigh, her sister leant over to the window to determine the object of her interest. The woman continued to stare pointedly at their carriage, despite Abraxus' focus on the grander carriage which held her parents.

'Allesandria Zabini, his mistress.' Bellatrix replied, almost bored. She returned back to her seat.

'She's got to be twenty years younger,' Narcissa exclaimed, surprised.

'You're so naïve, Cissy.' She began to straighten out her dress, ensuring she was ready for the introduction.

The carriages came to a halt. Abraxas moved down the steps eagerly to welcome her mother and father. The magic of the grounds had worn off, and Narcissa was hesitant to open the carriage door. Andromeda had no such concerns and eagerly opened it, skipping down the steps and onto the gravel. Bellatrix waited, ensuring that Narcissa would leave the carriage in a semi-dignified manner before making her own exit.

'Cygnus!' Abraxas exclaimed.

'Abraxas!' He replied. The pair gave one another a hearty hug. Abraxas then moved to kiss her mother's hand. Allesandria made no welcoming gestures and remained at the top of the stone steps, her hands clasped in front of her. Now that Narcissa was closer, she could inspect the woman more clearly. The tanned witch was dressed in exotic silks, a silver sash over the thin fabric. Her jewellery was gaudy, large topaz stones around her neck and on her fingers. Kohl-rimmed eyes stared down at the three disapprovingly. She seemed very out-of-place in the English countryside. 'Abraxas, these are my daughters, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda.' Each sister gave the customary curtsey after their introduction. Narcissa's eyes remained focused on Allesandria, and she could have sworn that the woman sneered at her as their names were mentioned.

'You are welcome to my house, young girls,' Abraxas replied cordially. He gestured up the stone steps. 'I have had a dinner put on in your honour. Shall we go inside?'

The décor in the house seemed stark and unwelcoming. The Black family followed after Abraxas, with Narcissa trailing behind both of her sisters as she took in her new home. Her hand reached out, fingers brushing the rough stone as she walked down the corridor. The house was cold and dark, the corridor seeming almost claustrophobic. She thought back to her own house and longed for the more familiar corridors, lined with portraits of her own ancestors, their familiar faces stern yet comforting. Her finger caught a sharp edge, cutting open the tip and she gasped. The group paused and looked back at her. Her parents and Bellatrix seemed annoyed by her outburst, while Abraxas was curious. Allesandria's expression was unreadable.

'Are you alright?' Abraxas asked.

'Oh, yes. I'm sorry.' She reached into her skirts for a handkerchief, and used it to wrap around her finger. 'I just caught myself on something sharp. I'll be fine.'

Druella was pouting, biting the inside of her cheeks in frustration at her daughter. 'Why don't we continue, dear Abraxas?'

'Why, yes, of course.' The group set off again, but Narcissa paused, staring as the blood began to slowly soak through the white cotton. Bellatrix also lingered.

'Blood is a good sign for a marriage,' she offered, in an attempt at sisterly affection.

Narcissa said nothing and strode past her, moving to catch up with the group. Abraxas led them into the original structure, which had been hollowed out from a small farmhouse to a large double-storied room. Church-style windows ran along one side but provided little light with the storm that had begun to rage outside. It was surprising how insulating the stone had been, cutting her off from the outside world. Lightning flashed outside the glass, the flash arcing across the wooden floor. The room was sparse, a large ebony dining-room table dominating the space. Two hearths sat in the opposite wall, green flames burning in their grates. She could hear the quiet spitting noise as raindrops fell down the chimney and into the fire.

Abraxas led her parents to the head of the table, so they might sit either side of him. Allesandria moved to sit at the opposite head, facing her master. This left four remaining seats at the middle of the table and Narcissa had a moment of doubt, not particularly wanting to sit close to her mother or Allesandria. Her sisters made the decision for her, Bellatrix sitting adjacent to their mother, while Andromeda moved to the opposite side of the table to sit near their father. Narcissa had no choice but to sit near the intimidating mistress, opposite an empty seat for her betrothed. Their first true meeting would be scrutinised by a woman who clearly didn't approve of the engagement.

Narcissa unfolded her emerald napkin and took care in placing it in her lap, wanting to avoid conversation for as long as possible. Abraxas clapped his hands at the top of the table, causing the tapers to light. The table had been set with sparkling silverware, the plates bordered by swirling snakes. The Malfoy family were proud of their connections to Salazar Slytherin, that much she could tell. She examined the collection of forks in front of her, feigning a deep interest to fill the silence at her end of the table.

She caught Andromeda's eyes through the prongs of her salad fork and put it down, turning to follow her gaze to the doorway. Her betrothed had arrived.

Lucius Malfoy was a little older than she remembered, but the years had barely touched his face. Long blonde hair spilled over his shoulders, framing a defined jaw and sharp, emerald eyes. She was sure that many women had fallen for his angelic good looks, but she could see an arrogance in his expression. He knew the effect he could have on people and manipulated it. His very aura exuded his sense of superiority, and it made Narcissa shudder. He was used to getting what he wanted, and she was sure having the Malfoy name helped him get it.

'Ah, my son,' Abraxas welcomed, introducing him to the group. Lucius strode over to the table, his black robe billowing behind him, and took the only remaining seat. He didn't look comfortable at the arrangement and openly stared at her. Embarrassed, she glanced up from her lap at his gaze, trying to interpret the expression. As soon as their eyes met, he looked away, as if bored. He smiled at Allesandria, picking up his own napkin to place in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Silence had reigned at Narcissa's end of the table through both the soup and salad courses, but flowed freely at the opposite end. Lucius seemed to be deliberately trying to make her uncomfortable, his penetrating gaze unfaltering in his assessment of her. Allesandria had partaken of no food and had instead stared silently across the table at Abraxas, as if Narcissa didn't exist at all. By the time the main course arrived, a dish of steak and boiled potatoes, she felt sick to her stomach.

'I'm sure you'll forgive me for saying this, Cygnus, but your daughter seems a sickly affair.' She heard Abraxas' statement and fought the urge to glance across the table.

'Our Narcissa?' Her mother protested. 'Oh, no. She's a thin one, yes, but never sickly. Was she dear?' Cygnus grunted an agreement through a mouthful of potatoes, being more pre-occupied with his dinner than the slight against his daughter.

'I'm not sure she'd be able to keep up with a strapping young lad like Lucius,' Abraxas replied.

'Our darling eldest is very energetic. She goes on many long walks with her sisters.'

'No, no. I don't mean in the physical sense, although I think I'd have to see that to believe it, Druella. She's lacking in that certain spark we Malfoys pride ourselves on.'

Trying to ignore Abraxas' continued comments about her unsuitability for his son, Narcissa picked up her knife and fork. She had to force her hands to stop shaking, annoyed and scared of the way her body was betraying her. She had always been outspoken and strong-willed at home, although not as much as Bellatrix, yet the Malfoy family had easily broken her nerve. Lucius grinned in her periphery as she began to cut into her steak and leaned forward on the table, his head resting on his hands. She paused in her cutting, taken aback by his expression. She had seen it before, as he prowled the school corridors with his gang of Slytherins, cock-sure and proud.

'How do you like your meat, sweetheart?' The question was insinuating and patronising at the same time, making Narcissa falter.

The cruel innuendo was willingly unnoticed by her mother, who answered the question on her behalf.

'Oh, Narcissa prefers beef the best. More so than pork or chicken.' Lucius grinned further as a blush began to rise on Narcissa's cheeks.

'I'll have to make sure you get _it_ frequently.' He replied out of ear-shot of her parents and stared at her, his gaze probing, waiting for a response. Narcissa was struck by the realisation that she was merely a toy to him, something to amuse himself with and then discard. She put her knife and fork back down, avoiding his gaze. Her appetite was gone.

The following four courses proceeded in a similarly tense manner, with Lucius making increasingly barbed comments towards her as desert approached. Bellatrix did not come to the aid of her sister, being as wilfully ignorant of Lucius' behaviour as her mother. Andromeda had watched the proceedings in silence, but had grown increasingly concerned. Allesandria, as always, said nothing, offering no reproach to Lucius' rudeness.

As the finished desert plates were carried away and coffee was served, Lucius had grown bored by Narcissa's unresponsiveness. In one final effort to get a rise out of her, he turned his focus to Allesandria. 'You'll have to read the cards for my betrothed,' he instructed, smirking across the table. Narcissa felt numb, her self esteem ripped to shreds by the Malfoy family. She didn't want to spend a moment longer in the room.

'Divination is a dark art form, one which promises beauty yet provides pain.' Allesandria had spoken for the first time, her voice rich and smooth like the coffee on the table. Narcissa found herself drawn towards it, her eyes moving up from her lap and to the mysterious witch. Perhaps now, she understood the allure she held to the Malfoy family. Allesandria brought her hands up in the air, twisting her wrists, the jewels glinting in the light. A deck appeared in one hand and she split it into two halves, rolling the cards between her fingers. The yellow eyes locked onto Narcissa's and she found herself mesmerised, pulled in by the golden orbs. 'Do you desire to know your future?'

Unable to speak, Narcissa nodded.

Allesandria bowed her head, and collecting the deck into one hand, she used her other to select six cards. She placed them face-down onto the table, their backs edged with silver. Her eyes once again moved to Narcissa. 'Once I have read the cards, their truths cannot be untold.'

She did not wait for a response, seeing the interest in Narcissa's eyes. Her fingers moved forward, flipping the cards face-up. They were decorated with ornate painted images, runic words bordering their base. The combination of pictures made no sense to Narcissa, ranging from the intertwined lovers to an ominous grim reaper. Allesandria's fingers touched the surface of each card and her eyes lost focus. Narcissa was in awe - she had never before seen a true diviner.

Allesandria frowned at the cards then brought her gaze up to Narcissa, her look cold. 'You are the bringer of death. There is a darkness and destruction in your future, damage that cannot be undone no matter how hard you try to fight your fate.' The words rang true and Narcissa felt her skin turn to ice with the intensity of the gaze. Lucius' smug look had faded and he looked at her afresh, his expression intrigued.

Andromeda sighed audibly across the table, breaking Narcissa's gaze from Allesandria. As if the air had suddenly been returned to the room, she was struck by the warmth and flow of polite conversation between her parents and Abraxas at the other end of the table. It were as if, for that moment, she had been completely suffocated, surrounded by darkness. Abraxas began to get up from his seat, giving leave for Lucius to also extricate himself. Lucius got up and left the dining room without a word, not even to extend her parents a good night.

* * *

Druella closed the door of the chamber, her face aghast. 'Did you hear him!' She exclaimed. Bellatrix was sat on the edge of the bed, tying up her hair for sleep, while Andromeda was searching through her trunk. The Blacks had been offered full occupancy of the first floor, providing the family with two bedrooms, two reception rooms and a sun room. That in itself was a contradiction, their floor being partially medieval. The walls were thick, cold stone, while the windows were barely slits, letting in practically no light. The sisters had been expected to share one bedroom, the three of them cramped in a large, four-poster bed. Narcissa let down her hair in front of the mirror, her thoughts stuck on Allesandria's words.

'Playing down your sister's beauty and talent, as if his son were such a prize!' Druella moved over to bed and began to refold her daughters' dresses. 'Did you see how he left the table, without so much as a hello or goodbye to your father and me!'

'Mother, this is his house,' Bellatrix replied, tying the final rag-curl with her hair.

'It's rude, Bella.' Druella reprimanded. She chucked the dress down against the cover, giving up in her efforts. 'Do you know, dear, that I was once promised to Abraxas?' Bellatrix rolled her eyes and moved to go under the covers, while Andromeda looked up from her task, intrigued. 'Yes,' she continued, trying to hold her audience. 'The only reason he's being so obtuse now is because his parents didn't think me good enough for him. Ha,' Druella moved over to the mirror to check on her own hair. She didn't notice the turmoil behind Narcissa's eyes. 'My daughter is more than good enough for his son. The Blacks are equal to the Malfoys in every way, if not more equal.' She nodded in agreement at her own reflection, then moved over to the bedroom door.

* * *

Narcissa lay on the edge of the mattress, moonlight filtering into the room from the small windows and onto the covers. She listened to the sound of the rain lashing against the panes and shivered in her night-dress - not from the temperature, but from the horrible realisation of what her betrothal meant. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remove Allesandria's words from her ears, nor Lucius' smug look from her eyes. They taunted her, fighting back any possibility of sleep, making her heart race.

Could she do this? Could she turn her back on her family? The Blacks were not perfect, she knew, but they were leagues above the Malfoys. Even Bellatrix, in her stubbornest moments, would never treat a guest the way that Lucius had. Did she really want to curse herself to a life with him? Then what of Allesandria's words, her future linked to destruction and disaster?

She slipped from underneath the covers, bare feet touching the stone floor. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but her future with Lucius seemed suffocating. She couldn't give herself to someone so cruel, so unkind. She couldn't be like Bellatrix and give up on the childish desire for love. Offering a silent goodbye to her sleeping sisters she crept from the room, tip-toeing down the stairs and to the front entrance. She was going to run.

The storm raged wildly outside, the rain soaking her to the skin within seconds. The night-dress clung to her body, its heavy folds dragging behind her in the dirt as she tried to traverse the dark grounds. The wind whipped at her hair, the dark locks lashing at her face, blinding her. She stumbled through the bushes, her body beginning to shiver violently in the cold. The night was dark, but through the storm she thought she could see lights in the distance. Glad for any chance of civilisation and warmth she began to run, lifting up her dress so she might move faster.

She tripped, falling into the dirt beside the lake. The lights were shadows on the water, the moonlight glittering over the surface. Narcissa began to sob. She hadn't even left the grounds.

Unbeknownst to her, the fall had split open the cut on her finger. A drop of blood rose up from the wound and then fell, losing itself in the lake.

Narcissa's crying began to slow, as a reassuring singing filled her ears. The noise warmed her, making her lose sight of the storm and her attempt to run away from her family. She pushed herself up from the ground and stared at the lake surface, the source of her comfort. Three golden, scaled figures rose up from the water, untouched by the raging winds. Their faces seemed inhumanly beautiful, their looks counteracting every doubt or worry she ever had about herself. The song continued, lulling her into a sense of security, and they began to reach out to her with scaled, webbed hands. Narcissa found herself slipping into the lake, wanting nothing more but to join them and be set free. Her hands reached forward to meet theirs, her fingers nearly in their grasp.

'Narcissa, no!'


	4. Chapter 4

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

The sirens hissed, angry that their spell had been broken. The once-beautiful faces had contorted into something ugly, the golden glow fading to putrid green flesh. Lucius held his wand out in front of him, the tip pointed at the group, its edge beginning to glow a faint blue. As one, the sirens retreated back into the murky depths of the lake, their piercing red eyes shooting hateful looks at their master.

Without the comfort of the singing, the cold hit Narcissa hard, the freezing water lapping at her waist. She looked around in the darkness wide-eyed, confused at her predicament. Lucius threw off his coat and leapt into the water, fighting his way against the current to reach her. He'd had the sense to bewitch his clothes to remain dry in the storm and his body was warm against hers. She sagged into his arms and he lifted her up from the water, moving her hands up behind his neck. As he carried her back up to the main house her fingers began to run through those blonde locks, dazzled by their movement in the wind. Lucius glanced down at her, his expression unreadable.

The main door was already open, the stone floor slick with the rain which had blown through the opening. He pushed the door closed behind them and continued to carry her through the main corridor. The candlelight stung Narcissa's eyes and she buried her face against his chest, seeking darkness. The sense of security from before had returned, if not as strong, until she was dumped unceremoniously from his grip into an armchair. Lucius avoided her gaze and set to work on stacking the fireplace while Narcissa's eyes roamed around the room - it was some kind of library or study. Bookcases lined the walls, with a stone desk at the far end. It's surface was messy, littered with spare scrolls and open books, and Narcissa wondered whose room this was.

Flames burst to life in the grate and Lucius reached out towards the fire, warming his hands, before turning to her.

'What were you doing out there?' His voice had lost the hard edge from dinner and was softer, almost caring. He moved his wand silently, causing her night-dress to steam dry.

Narcissa couldn't admit the truth and be shamed. She did her best to suppress the shivering and sound authoritative.

'I was out for a walk.'

Lucius laughed, the sound startling her. He pushed himself up from the hearth and moved into an armchair opposite hers, sinking back into the leather with an accustomed elegance. The laughter faded and his look turned serious.

'They're going to realise you're not in your bed, soon.'

'Are you going to tell them?' She tried to sound nonplussed but dreaded his answer.

'No.' Lucius glanced into the flames, pensive. 'You should go back to your room. You shouldn't be found here with me.'

Narcissa was glad to be dismissed and got up from the chair, but paused.

'What difference does it make if we're found? We're going to be married.' He glanced up from the fire with a smirk.

'I don't think either of us wants that.' Narcissa frowned.

'What were you doing in the grounds?'

'I was out for a walk.' His expression once again became unreadable, closed off to her. The curiosity in her fought to know the truth behind his words, but being grateful for his rescue and promised silence, she didn't dare act on it. She moved across to the threshold and stopped by the door.

'Thank you, Lucius.' He didn't look up from the fire and she left him, sneaking back up the stairs to her sisters' bedroom.

* * *

The storm had passed by the next morning, the sky a cool light grey. There was a chill in the air which hinted at the start of winter, but Narcissa had been eager to get out of the house. It had been easy to coerce her younger sister, Andromeda, into taking a turn in the grounds. Her mother watched the pair from a reception room on the ground floor, taking tea with Bellatrix, while her father and Abraxas were locked away in the library. She was certain they were hashing out terms, placing a price on her head.

'I do love storms,' Andromeda said, interrupting Narcissa's worry. 'They come in and clean everything away.'

Narcissa glanced around the grounds, their path littered with branches and leaves lost from the nearby trees. There hadn't been any serious destruction, but Narcissa didn't understand how the ground had been 'cleaned'. She often wasn't quite sure what Andromeda was thinking.

'Sister,' Andromeda paused, bringing the pair to a halt. She reached out for Narcissa's dark hair, which had been left flowing over her shoulders. 'Why is there pond weed in your hair?' Andromeda extracted the small piece of green algae and stared at it in her fingers. Narcissa grimaced.

'I have no idea.' She tilted her head. 'Is it all gone?'

'Narcissa,' the new voice startled Narcissa, for the second time that day. She turned from Andromeda to face the newcomer. Lucius nodded an acknowledgement to her sister. 'I thought we might walk the grounds together.'

'I...' Narcissa glanced back at Andromeda, who smiled and began to head back up towards the house.

'Take my arm,' Lucius suggested, offering it out to her. She frowned at him and he smirked. 'Your mother's watching. Are you going to refuse?'

With a pout she moved forward, her arm wrapping around his to place her fingers in the crook of his elbow. He set off slowly, having no specific journey in mind.

'It'll be more believable to your mother this way.' He offered, noticing the distaste in her expression. She looked up at him, curious.

Her mother had seen the separation of the party and left the house, moving down the grounds to meet Andromeda. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her mother's obvious nosiness but Lucius put on an angelic smile. 'Have you seen the rose garden?' He asked, his voice louder for the benefit of Druella. Narcissa was confused and made no response. 'I'll take you.' He began to increase their pace, walking them further away from her mother and towards a more secluded section of the gardens.

The rose garden was surrounded by box-cut hedges, a plethora of varieties and colours all contained in a secret alcove of the garden. Gravel paths marked the way through the flowers and Narcissa's smiled at the familiar scent. Lucius glanced back over his shoulder to check the proximity of Druella and slowed his pace.

'Narcissa, I have something to ask you.' Her grip tensed, wondering if he were going to go through the pointless act of an official proposal. Or would he just try and humiliate her like he had done the night before? 'Now, I know you don't want to marry me.' She kept her lips closed, her eyes focussing on a particularly beautiful Queen Anne bloom. 'I don't particularly want an arranged marriage either.'

Taken aback, she returned her eyes to his and saw the sincerity in his gaze.

'What do we do?' She asked. He smiled, placing his hand over hers.

'Well, that's the fun part. We have to persuade our parents that it's not the right thing for the families.' Narcissa pouted.

'Do you have a better offer?'

'Absolutely. The freedom of choosing my own wife, when and if I want to get married.' She found herself smiling back at him.

'How do you propose we do this?'


	5. Chapter 5

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Narcissa sat on the stone bench, her brow furrowed. The seat was surrounded by a mesh of interlaced willow shoots, with pale and dark roses intertwining through the frame to highlight her view of the garden. It was stunning, and in the filtered light, Lucius also seemed to take on an ethereal air. The sunlight glittered through his blonde hair, while the contrast between his dark robes and the verdant greenery accentuated his figure.

If it had been the first moment he was introduced as a suitor, she might have swooned, but now she knew better. The words coming from his mouth were not so magical.

'No, Lucius,' she interrupted, her hands folded in her lap. He frowned and sat down on the bench, angling his body towards hers.

'There must be someone else you could marry?' Lucius' scheme had put little consideration on her reputation. He expected her to run from the grounds a second time and head towards Gretna Green, a small village where she might marry without her parents' consent, although who he expected her to marry she had no idea. He clearly didn't understand the pressure on her as a woman of the Black family. She suspected that this was just more proof of the Malfoy arrogance, expecting to get anything he wanted without thinking of the consequences.

'There's no-one who wouldn't bring shame on my name.' It was true; Narcissa and her sisters had led a relatively sheltered life in comparison to Lucius, who might have amassed several pure-blood lovers in his time. Once, perhaps, she might have considered Sirius, but whatever feelings she had once held for her cousin had been crushed years ago.

'There has to be someone,' he scoffed, folding his arms. She frowned, but more out of embarrassment at her small social circle. 'Come on, not even a muggle-born?'

Narcissa stood, her fists clenched. Could he really be so selfish to expect her to bear the breaking of their engagement? She would be disowned if she married outside of the pure-blood lines.

'Is this why you're being nice to me now? You think you can manipulate me into tarnishing my family name?'

The anger in her voice excited Lucius. He looked up at her, his expression caught between surprise and delight at how the blush sat on her cheeks. Perhaps she wasn't the timid little mouse he'd expected her to be.

'Do you have any better suggestions?' He leant back in the stone seat, the rose vines trailing over his shoulders. 'The only way we can make sure the engagement is off is to marry you to someone else.'

'Perhaps you could get married.' He smiled and shrugged.

'Maybe I don't have any other options either.' He reached forward and plucked a bloom from its stem. The pale rose seemed to shiver in his grip and he held it out towards her as a peace offering. She accepted the flower tentatively. He moved his hand to pat the seat next to him, and with a sigh she acquiesced, sitting back down.

'What else might turn our parents against the match?' She asked, her fingers running over the petal edges.

'My father can't be swayed by any living man's opinion.' Lucius suddenly straightened, shooting her a wicked grin. 'He did always respect my grandfather.'

'I don't follow,' her eyes moved up from the rose and to meet his. The emerald-green seemed to glow with all the life behind them, and she was reminded of her siren encounter the previous night. Did he possess the same abilities? Was he dazzling her now, whilst his true form rotted beneath? It was so hard to look away.

'If my grandfather said no to the union, then father would refuse it too. It would simply look like negotiations fell through.'

'There would be no tarnish on my reputation,' she added on, verbalising what he implied. 'We would both be free to find new matches.'

'Of course, we do have a problem,' he exhaled, his fingers tapping against one another pensively. He broke their eye-contact and she blushed, feeling naked without his look. Her eyes dropped down to the rose in her lap. 'My grandfather's dead.'

'Narcissa, darling, there you are!' Druella rushed into the rose garden, shattering the peace. She moved to fawn over her daughter, her eyes glancing curiously at Lucius during her feigned attentions. 'You're as cold as ice,' she reached for her daughter's hand, clasping it in between her own. 'You must come inside and warm yourself by the fire.' Her eyes turned to Lucius fully, her look mock-chastising. 'You must look after my Narcissa more carefully in the future, Lucius. She's to be treasured.'

'Of course, ma'am.' He stood up, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment. 'I'll make sure I'm more considerate in the future.'

He cast a look back at Narcissa, his gaze suggestive of something, but she wasn't sure what. Her eyes watched as he left the pair of them in the rose garden. Once he was out of sight, her eyes moved up to her mother's. Druella had also been watching Lucius' exit, with a determined look in her eyes. Narcissa pulled her hand free.

Druella didn't notice the snub and moved to take Lucius' place on the bench. She reached out and plucked the rose from Narcissa's lap and pouted at it's form.

'Their gardener should be sacked. I've seen better roses in The Leaky Cauldron.' She threw the rose over her shoulder unceremoniously, and Narcissa fought the urge to retrieve it.

'Now, dear,' Druella leant forward. 'Your father has been struggling to get Abraxus to commit to the match. It's all a power play,' she waved her hand dismissively. 'But perhaps you could give the proceedings a push in the right direction.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well,' her mother tried to look coy, her expression becoming uncomfortable as she tried to word her plan. 'Perhaps Lucius might become... over-invested in you, shall we say, and beget an heir before a wife.'

Narcissa began to scowl as she realised what her mother wanted her to do, although she tried to keep a respectful mien. Her mother patted her hand reassuringly.

'It's more often done than said, in these situations.' Druella stood and brushed down her dress. 'Now, I think it's time for tea. Accompany me.' She held out her arm expectantly and Narcissa obliged, resuming the position she had held with Lucius not-twenty minutes prior. This was different. She felt no warmth from her mother, the gesture being rigid and refined. Lucius had seemed more at ease and she had naturally relaxed in his grasp, despite their unfamiliarity with one another.

* * *

Abraxas had changed his approach at dinner and chose to ignore Narcissa, in place of pointing out her flaws. It was a welcome reprieve. He had still acted cordially towards her father and the pair were now secreted on the balcony with cigars. Her mother and sisters were sat at the opposite side of the room, playing cards. Narcissa had declined playing and instead chosen a book at random from one of the shelves, settling in by the fire and pretending to read so she might be left alone with her thoughts. Druella and Bellatrix seemed almost to be working in unison, dragging Narcissa's attention from task-to-task throughout the day. She wasn't sure whether they planned to distract her from any doubt about her betrothal, or about Druella's plans to have her bedded prematurely.

While times seemed to be changing, things were still slow in the pure-blood world. She had heard rumours about a match in one of the lower pure-blood families which was broken only a few years earlier, with it being suspected that the bride had not remained so 'pure'. To give herself to a Malfoy on her mother's wishes, with no love between them, knowing it might ruin her forever if the engagement did break? She couldn't believe her mother had suggested such a thing! How would she even bring about such an encounter, when she was watched like a hawk by the ominous Allesandria in the Manor? The mistress had been absent at dinner and now during their evening activities, but Narcissa could still feel those yellow eyes on her skin.

Her thoughts drifted of their own accord, imagining herself and Lucius alone and unwatched in some quiet part of the Manor. Would he kiss her first? Would he even want to? He would know what he was doing, she decided. His lips would touch against hers briefly before trailing down her neck, leaving her skin tingling in their wake. His hands would brush her shoulders, moving aside her dress to expose her collar-bone and his exploration would continue. Her breathing would quicken, her soul set on fire by his touch, as he...

'That one always sent me to sleep,' Lucius leant over the back of the chair, reading the book over her shoulder. She jumped from her thoughts, slamming the book closed. Lucius smirked at her. 'There are some other equally boring books in the library. Might I show them to you?' He held out his hand.

Narcissa glanced across the room at her mother, who had looked up from their game. She gave her daughter a quick nod of approval.

'They truly are very dull,' he prompted. She abandoned the book to the chair and placed her hand in his.

* * *

Author's note: I always wanted to use 'mien.' I've read too many older novels, and you may have guessed I'm channelling the Lizzie Bennet's mother from Pride and Prejudice in Druella a tad. Been super busy this week, which is why the delay in adding a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Narcissa's muscles tensed, her whole body shaking with fear as Lucius led her from the safety of her family. How could things change so quickly? Moments ago she had been contemplating his caress, but only with the mild infatuation of any teenage crush. She wasn't ready. She didn't love him. She couldn't do this.

If Lucius noticed her fear, he made no comment on it. He led her down the corridor and towards a thick, worm-eaten door. Letting go of her hand, he lifted up the latch, revealing a set of stone stairs that moved down into darkness. A cool breeze moved up from the dungeons, tousling her hair. Lucius gestured for her to go down first.

'This isn't the library,' she whispered, terrified of the unknown. He smirked and took her hand, moving down onto the first step.

'I thought you wanted this engagement off.'

'Well...'

'I'll protect you.' His tone seemed genuine, not teasing. With a reluctant grimace she followed him down into the darkness.

Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the lower light levels, and she could make out a series of metal and wooden doors branching out along a main corridor. Lucius removed his wand from his robes and held it out in front of them, lighting up the tip to guide their path. Her hand gripped his more tightly as she thought she heard the scurrying of tiny feet in the walls. There was a sudden hiss, followed by a black creature running past her ankles. She shrieked, pushing her body against Lucius' for protection. He chuckled.

'It's just the cat, Cissy.' She narrowed her eyes while he continued to lead the way.

'It's Narcissa.'

'I hear you being called Cissy all the time.'

'I hear people talking about our upcoming marriage all the time too. It doesn't mean I like it.' He smiled at her, pausing outside a door.

'OK, Narcissa.' He let go of her once more having reached the end-point of their journey. Her eyes moved up to the door. A faint blue-green light seemed to filter out of the frame and she involuntarily shivered. Her abdomen had begun to clench up, reacting to some unknown evil in the other room. Lucius was not affected and pushed against the wood, revealing the source of her fear.

 _So this is where Allesandria has been all evening..._ Narcissa realised.

The room was large and cavernous, the ceiling dotted with stalactites. It seemed to be a store room for old or broken pieces of furniture, with various wooden furnishings strewn around and against the walls. Balls of blue light floated against the stone walls at various intervals, casting threatening shadows against the floor. A central area had been cleared of all detritus, with a painted circle and runes surrounding a wrapped object. Narcissa found herself inching closer to Lucius once more, terrified of what lay under the shroud - the object was taller than her, a little broader too, its outline matching that of a human body. Allesandria stood over it, her toes just touching the outer ring, her hands outstretched over the form as she mumbled an incantation. The power of her magic caused her dark hair to rise up around her face, creating an ominous-looking halo. Her eyes opened, the golden orbs glowing fiercer than Narcissa had ever seen before. She beckoned for the pair to come closer.

Lucius moved to obey, but Narcissa grabbed his robes, pulling him to a halt.

'What is this?' She demanded, unable to hide the horror in her voice. He seemed unhappy about her reluctance, and trying to reassure her, moved his hands up to rest on her shoulders.

'This is our salvation.' His eyes tried to catch hers and she forced herself to avoid them, worried that she might lose herself in their depth. She turned her gaze to the shrouded form on the floor.

'It looks like a dead body, Lucius.' He pouted and one hand moved up, tilting her face back to his.

'It is.'

'But why? Who?'

'Nathaniel Malfoy, father of Abraxas Malfoy.'

'Your grandfather?' She whispered in complete disbelief. 'You can't mean...'

'It's fool-proof, Narcissa,' he insisted. 'My father was always desperate to meet Nathaniel's approval. We just have to bring him back from the afterlife and get him to break our engagement.'

Narcissa stared at him, open-mouthed. He found the look rather unsettling.

'Well, say something.'

'You're an idiot.' Lucius scowled, his hands releasing her. 'What are you going to do with an inferi walking around the grounds? Do you know the damage dark magic can do to your soul?'

'That is just a myth, propagated by your Ministry to suppress those wizards powerful enough to utilise it.' Allesandria had sauntered over to them, her feet being careful to never stray inside the circle. Lucius glanced at her and nodded, his eyes moving back to Narcissa. His look suggested that he needed her approval, even if he didn't want to admit it. She couldn't give it to him.

'I...'

'Could you come up with a better idea?' Lucius asked, pleading. With a frown, she shook her head. 'He wouldn't be an inferi, Narcissa. We have the power to only bring back his spirit, not his body.'

'But that's unheard of...' She protested. Allesandria smiled, her look filled with unspoken horrors.

'Perhaps to your kind.'

'Don't you see, Narcissa? It's perfect.' His hands moved forward, clasping her own in his grip. 'It's the only way.'

'Maybe there is no alternative...' she muttered, her rejection of his plans faltering. He smiled, her admission being all the reassurance he needed. He released her hands and gave a brisk nod to Allesandria, who began to move back to her original position standing over the corpse of his ancestor. Allesandria's hands moved out in front of her, palms facing downwards, and she began to sway slightly to an unheard beat.

'Resurrection requires a blood sacrifice. Now is the time to give your offering.' Narcissa winced as Lucius extracted a small, gilt knife from his robes. He held the blade up then slashed it across his palm. He moved across to the circle and clenched a fist over the first ring, causing small droplets of blood to fall onto the shroud. He glanced back at her expectantly. Wide-eyed, she shook her head. Allesandria flicked her wrist and Narcissa found herself being pulled closer, her boots dragging against the stone floor until she was in Lucius' grasp.

'It's just a moment of pain,' he pleaded, his eyes desperate. 'It barely hurts at all. Please, Narcissa.'

Her eyes locked onto his and she found herself incapable of refusing him. She held out her hand. The blade was sharp, only a slight sting following its path. He moved her hand over the circle boundary, his fingers moving over hers as their blood began to mingle on the bones of his grandfather.

He pulled her away, his hands quickly reaching for his wand to heal the cut he had inflicted. As the skin knitted itself back together, his hands lingered around hers, their eyes focussed on one another. It would have been easy to forget the horror that surrounded them in the warmth of his grip.

There was little time for doubt as Allesandria began to hum, her hands seeming to twirl in the air as she invoked the spirit. The walls seemed to vibrate, dust shaking itself free from the ceiling while stones bounced along the cobbled floor. Allesandria began to look inhuman, light flitting between her palms and surrounding the shrouded form. A stalactite cracked, falling to the floor and splintering into pieces. Narcissa moved forward, Lucius' arms wrapping around her protectively while they stared in horror at the ritual.

The lights flitted out, plunging them into darkness. An unseen wind began to howl around them, the whistling hurting Narcissa's ears. She buried her face into Lucius' chest, wishing that it would end.

The noise suddenly stopped, the cavern filled with a tense silence as a blue light flickered into existence at the centre of the circle. It cast strange shadows against Allesandria's skin, expanding into the form of a human man. Unable to help herself, Narcissa turned her face towards the light, watching as the ethereal blur begin to take on human features. Nathaniel Malfoy had died in his fifties, his face sallow and sunken from some unknown illness, but his expression seemed friendly. The cold, misty eyes focussed on his grandson and her, and his face contorted into longing. With an unholy shriek, the blue form rushed at them. Narcissa screamed but the ghost passed straight through the pair, sending shivers along her skin, and out of the door.

Lucius was startled into action, and pulling her along, he ran after the spectre.

'We need him!' He insisted, running from the door. Narcissa let herself be pulled along but cast one glance back at Allesandria. Her expression was haunting, the smirk on her lips cruel yet satisfied. _What have we done?_


	7. Chapter 7

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

The spirit left a blue mist in its wake, a sort of glittering fog which dissipated into nothingness within seconds. It was long enough for Lucius to follow the ghost's path through the Manor and out into the grounds. Narcissa was gasping for air at the exertion, Lucius' hand warm in hers. He came wordlessly to a halt in the gardens, causing her to barrel into his shoulder. Without a word he caught her fall, holding her in place against him as they stared out from the bushes. The ghost was hovering over the lake, its feet just touching the water surface. Worried that they might spook it, both tried to remain completely still.

'Lucius,' she whispered, unsure what his plan was. He held a finger up to his lips to ask for silence and returned his gaze to his grandfather.

They watched in silence as the spectre floated over the water, looking at its depths with confusion. Nathaniel's eyes looked up towards the house mournfully as he drifted to the edge of the lake, moving to sit down at the water's edge. Lucius seemed enraptured beside her, but she didn't understand his interest.

'Lucius?' He realised that his grip around her waist had tightened and with an apologetic look, he released her.

Nathaniel began to sob at the lakeside, his wails sending shivers up Narcissa's spine.

'Stay here,' Lucius commanded. He pushed his way through the bushes and Narcissa watched as he tentatively approached the spectre. Lucius knelt down next to Nathaniel and they appeared to be having a whispered conversation, although she could hear none of it. She desperately longed to leave the shrubbery and find out what was going on, but had a sense that she should remain hidden.

The conversation was brief, ending with the ghostly Nathaniel getting up and returning to the house. Lucius brushed himself off and gestured for Narcissa to join him by the water. He smiled wistfully, holding a hand out to her.

'Lucius,' she asked, placing her hand in his. 'What's going on?'

'I think there's something else I need to show you.' Narcissa glanced around at the darkness which was seeping onto the grounds as the sun dropped below the hill line.

'Now?' He nodded. She let herself be led away from the lake and the house, moving to a section of garden she had never seen before. In a clearing between the trees stood a tall, white mausoleum. The Malfoy family crypt. Stone steps led up to a thick, iron door, which was bordered by chalky-white columns. The door was slightly ajar, most likely from Allesandria's grave robbing earlier in the evening. Lucius took a seat on the stone steps, gesturing for Narcissa to sit with him.

'There's a reason why I thought my grandfather would be more sympathetic to our plight,' he admitted, his look distant. 'It was family myth, but I think he confirmed it tonight.' Narcissa shivered and without a word, Lucius extended his robes out to cover her shoulder. 'Nathaniel Malfoy had an arranged marriage to a second cousin who he didn't love. He would often travel far and wide, to many exotic places, just so he might escape his wife. Something happened in Siam which made him come home suddenly. And he wasn't alone.'

Narcissa looked up at him, her shoulder pressed against his. His skin was on fire, a heat so close, just within her reach.

'He commissioned the digging of the lake, and brought the first siren. It was suspected he was in love with her.'

'In love with a siren?' Narcissa repeated, horrified. How could anyone love creatures so cruel and heartless?

'Sirens are not born,' his eyes turned to hers. 'They are made through suffering and heartbreak. The myth was that she was his first love, but upon finding out that she could never had him, she became a siren. Still in love with her, he brought her back to this country.' Narcissa frowned.

'But she'd have to be dead by now...'

'Sirens live exceptionally long lives. It's possible she is still within the waters here.'

'What about the others?' Lucius shrugged,

'I'm not entirely sure. I think, sometimes, sirens are attracted to one another, and tend to follow one anothers' calls so they might not be as lonely.'

'So it's not the Malfoy men leaving a string of heartbroken women in their wake.'

'Well, I can't be sure about that either.' He smirked.

'It's not funny.' She pushed herself up from the steps, pulling herself free from his robes. 'You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?'

'It's a cut-throat world, Narcissa,' he stood up, his robes billowing behind him in the breeze. 'You seem awfully naïve for somebody in the same situation as me.'

'We are nothing alike,' she spat, offended by the thought. She turned on her heel, determined to return to the house and forget the entire evening's events.

'Narcissa,' Lucius pleaded, chasing after her. He caught up with her just out of the trees. 'Come on,' he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. 'You're living in some kind of dream-land if you don't think people's feelings get hurt every day.'

'That's one thing, but it's not fine to gain amusement from it. Let me guess, your grandfather was mourning his lost love at that lake earlier? You've brought him back to prolong his torment, because you're selfish.'

'You wanted out of this marriage as much as I did!'

'Not if it meant hurting others.'

'He's dead,' Lucius replied in disbelief. Narcissa shook her head, scowling.

'You've never been in love, have you?' Lucius didn't answer. 'You have no idea.' She pulled her arm free. 'Good night, Lucius.'

* * *

'How did it go?' Bellatrix asked. She had expected her sisters to be asleep by the time she returned to her chamber, but instead found them both awake. A candle flickered on the bedside table, with Andromeda attempting to read her book in the poor light. Bellatrix, it seemed, had done nothing but wait for Narcissa's return. Her question was enough confirmation that she had been working alongside Druella. Narcissa felt betrayed.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she replied, trying to sound innocent. The blush on her cheeks and messy hair from the cold breeze outside made it seem like more of a lie. She moved over to the vanity in an attempt to neaten it.

'I know what mother asked you to do,' Bellatrix continued. Intrigued, Andromeda put her book down against the night-stand. 'We can't afford to be innocent in these situations.'

'What?' Andromeda frowned, glancing from Bellatrix to Narcissa. 'What are we talking about?'

'Narcissa gave herself to Lucius this evening,' Bellatrix answered with a frown. 'You might as well tell us both, mother will only ask you about it tomorrow.'

'It's none of your business,' Narcissa snapped, shouting at her sister. She gave up on taming her hair and moved over to the trunk, beginning to unlace her dress. Her hands fumbled at the cords behind her back. With a roll of her eyes, Bellatrix got up to assist her sister, batting her hands away so that she could undo the corset.

'Did he hurt you?' She asked, tentatively.

'We'll hurt him right back for you, sister,' Andromeda suggested, slipping out from underneath the covers. She placed her feet in a pair of slippers and moved across to Narcissa, her hands moving up to loosen Narcissa's messy up-do.

'Don't be silly, Andromeda,' Bellatrix chastisised, although her tone was sympathetic. 'That's not our place.'

'No man will ever hurt me,' she declared proudly, moving Narcissa's dark hair into a thick mass. Her fingers moved adeptly over the scalp, uniting the hair in a French plait.

'No man will ever want you,' Bellatrix agreed. The usual banter between her sisters made Narcissa smile.

'He's just so self-centred,' she admitted, disentangling herself from the upper dress.

'They often are,' Bellatrix replied. Narcissa turned to face her two sisters.

'But shouldn't he a bit more considerate of me, if we are meant to be wed? Would he not want me to be happy here?'

'He has everything he wants,' Andromeda shrugged, 'he probably thinks that's enough for you, too.'


	8. Chapter 8

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

'Well, I hope you're ready to admit your plan failed.' Narcissa sipped her tea, looking out over the grounds. Lucius had been cajoled by his father into joining her on the patio for high tea. It seemed negotiations between Abraxus and Cygnus were going well. Lucius frowned, looking out over the lawn. The lake was almost visible through the trees, which were swaying in a light breeze.

'It's hard to go hunting for your dead grandfather when everyone's watching us.' His eyes glanced at the other occupied tables on the patio, which had been set up a respectful four metres away. Narcissa's mother and sisters were also partaking of tea and the sun. Her mother's attempts at conversation with her siblings was merely a front, as her eyes remained focused on the young couple. 'I think your mother winked at me earlier.'

Narcissa choked on her tea and quickly put the china teacup back onto its saucer.

'We need to do something before this goes too far,' she suggested, shooting an annoyed look at Druella.

'I don't think Nathaniel will help us,' he sighed.

'Then we just have to pretend he is.' Narcissa flattened the napkin against the skirt of her dress and cast another wary glance at her mother. 'I've been thinking about this. If you're truly certain it would work, perhaps we could just pretend that your grandfather is trying to communicate from beyond the grave.'

Lucius paused, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he smiled, reaching forward over the table. She thought he might be reaching out for her hand and was disappointed when he plucked a meringue from the cake-stand.

'That's a good idea.' He took a bite into the meringue, white sugar dusting his finger-tips. 'You should have said it earlier, then we wouldn't have had to dig up Nathaniel.'

* * *

'Is this the only shade of red you have?' Lucius asked, his fingers stained by the lipstick. He pouted at his work - a scrawled warning on a mirror in his father's chambers. 'Do you not have something a bit more... I don't know... bloody?'

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips.

'That's the best I could do.' She surveyed his work from the opposite side of the room, where she had been busy slicing open one of Abraxus' shirts. 'Do you not think this is a bit childish?' Lucius had been eager to run with her plan, but not having any ghosts in residence at her home, she wasn't sure what they tended to do. He was the one to suggest vandalism and destruction of property.

'Hmm,' Lucius took a step back and glanced at her for an opinion.

'Black and Malfoy always twain,' she read, and burst out laughing. His handwriting was very flouncy, for such a threatening message written in lipstick. 'Do you think it'll be enough?'

'Just wait till dinner,' he replied with a grin. 'Then we'll see who's laughing.'

Narcissa abandoned the shirts and walked over to him to reclaim her lipstick. 'You know,' she suggested, 'my mother claims she was once meant to be engaged to your father.' Lucius grimaced,

'That would make my thoughts about you rather disturbing, if it had happened.' The admission made her heart leap and, foolishly, she began to wonder what he had been thinking about her. His grimace turned into a smile as he moved a hand to her waist, while the other reached for her left hand. He began to waltz her around the room, smiling. She'd never seen him so happy or truly carefree, such was his faith in their plan.

'I was thinking we could use the information to our advantage,' she explained, letting herself be led around the room. He continued to grin, musing on the idea and dipped her to the music in his head. As he pulled her back up, she became completely aware of their proximity, his fingers brushing the velvet of her dress as they moved up her back. Her chest slowly came into contact with his and their eyes met. They were no longer carefree but intensely focused on her and their closeness. She could feel his breath against her cheek and was certain that her heart was beating loudly enough for him to hear. As if on cue, Lucius began to lower his face towards hers.

'Give him another brandy,' Abraxas growled in the corridor, 'I'll be down in five minutes.'

Lucius pulled away, his grip on her tightening in panic. The footsteps were coming closer to the bedroom door and Narcissa blushed, terrified at being found. Lucius, who was more familiar with the room, quickly dragged her over to the large armoire. Its doors were still open from when she had been selecting shirts to destroy. He pushed her inside and followed after, closing the door as quickly but silently as possible.

The door was just shut as Abraxas entered the chamber. Narcissa fought to control her breathing, a hand moving up to cover her mouth. Her heart was racing in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins, but she was more excited than afraid. Lucius was as silent as a statue opposite her in the darkness, the palm of his hand flat against the cupboard door.

She could just make out a muffled shout outside the armoire, followed by loud footsteps and the slamming of a door. Lucius seemed to relax beside her, turning his body to face hers. 'I think we got away with it.'

'My heart is racing,' she admitted, the hand moving from her mouth and down to her chest. Lucius' eyes followed the gesture and his hand reached forward to take hers. His fingers brushed the exposed skin above the neckline of her dress, making her breath catch in her throat. Her body was acting like a foolish teenager, responding eagerly to any attention he would give her, despite how much her mind protested.

'This is an interesting scenario we find ourselves in,' he said, taking a step closer to her. She moved back instinctively, her back coming into contact with the edge of the armoire. He was looking at her like she were prey, and she couldn't deny that part of her was enjoying it.

'You must have been in similar situations before,' she offered, trying to change the focus of his attention. He smiled,

'I don't recall.' He continued to move closer, until her chest was brushing his, their faces only inches apart. He leant down to kiss her, and her whole body was tensed for the contact, split between longing and fear.

'No, Lucius,' she pleaded. He paused, his feelings hurt. 'This will just complicate things.'

Narcissa quickly disentangled herself, escaping the armoire and his clutches to run from the room. He watched her go from the darkness, hands clasping the air where she had been.


	9. Chapter 9

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming ownership.

* * *

Narcissa watched Andromeda prepare herself for dinner from the window-seat of their chamber. Her mind was a whirlwind of conflicting emotions as she tried to comprehend her situation. Lucius' advances earlier in the day had been... unexpected, but not altogether unwelcome. She frowned. Just thinking about the near-kiss made her stomach flip. Afraid that her sister might notice her expression, she turned her face to the small window, watching the rain drizzle outside. Lucius couldn't be developing real feelings for her. _He must have just started seeing me as an ally, not an enemy, and gotten carried away..._ she told herself. The thought that she might be right made her heart ache. Suddenly she wished for the cool, emotionless demeanour of Bellatrix. Her sister had been right about love. She moved a hand up to touch the pane of glass. _Love complicates things._

'Narcissa?' Andromeda called, breaking Narcissa's daydream. 'Could you lace me up?' She turned her back to her sister, presenting the unlaced corset. Narcissa pushed herself up and grasped the burgundy cords, wrapping them around her hands to get the right tension. Andromeda was once again flouting her mother's wishes for black and had chosen a shimmering red-and-gold dress.

'You seem awfully distracted, sister,' Andromeda said, wincing slightly as the fabric began to tighten around her waist.

'It's nothing, Andy.'

'It's about dinner, isn't it?' Narcissa paused in her lacing-up, worried that her sister was onto hers and Lucius' plan. 'I can feel it too,' she continued, oblivious. 'There's something in the air tonight.'

'Oh,' Narcissa replied, noncommittally. Occasionally Andromeda came out with strange comments, words that were suitably vague but could be assigned to an important event with hindsight. Her parents didn't believe she had a gift for divination, but sometimes Narcissa suspected that her sister wasn't as scatterbrained as she pretended to be. She believed her sister had a better grasp of reality than the rest of them combined.

'All done,' she tied off the cord with a bow. Andromeda turned to her with a grateful smile.

Druella entered the room without knocking, breaking the moment of sisterly affection. Their mother smiled, holding her arms out proudly.

'There you are, my dearest.' She moved forward to Narcissa and wrapped her arms around her, but the hug was cold and rigid. It only made Narcissa's thoughts drift back to Lucius and the warmth of his embrace. 'Look at you,' Druella pulled back. 'You can see it, clear as day. You're a woman now, Narcissa.'

Narcissa blushed, feeling uncomfortable as if it were an accusation. Her mother still believed that she had given herself to Lucius, when in reality, the pair had raised a corpse from the grave... _but I couldn't tell mother that._ 'Where's your sister?'

'I'm over here,' Andromeda replied, with a cheery wave. Druella rolled her eyes.

'Not you, dear. Bellatrix.'

'I think she's in the library, with Allesandria.' Andromeda didn't seem phased by her mother's curt reply. Narcissa wished she could care less about her mother's opinion as well, considering her plan for the evening was designed to thwart Druella's scheme.

'That _witch_ ,' Druella sneered. 'She's not fit to be in this house.'

'Mother,' Andromeda exclaimed, surprised. Druella quickly hid her disgust with a feigned, cheery expression, a disguise she was familiar with.

'You know, your Aunt Walburga says that Allesandria murdered Abraxas' wife.'

'You can't go around saying that,' Narcissa replied, horrified.

'Of course I wouldn't,' Druella dismissed with a haughty shake of her shoulders. 'It's not polite dinner-time conversation.' She held out both arms at waist level. 'Now, darlings, accompany your frail mother downstairs.'

* * *

The layout for dinner was identical to that of their first evening in Malfoy Manor, the table set with the Malfoy silverware. When Druella and her daughters entered the room, Bellatrix and Cygnus were already sat at the table while Allesandria leant over Abraxas' shoulder, whispering in his ear. She looked up at Druella and narrowed her eyes, the red-rimmed mouth contorting into a cruel smirk. Her hand lingered on Abraxas' arm before she took her leave of the entire room.

Abraxas looked serious but said nothing about his mistress' disappearance. He stood in silence as the ladies seated themselves at the table, before returning to his seat. Narcissa glanced to the doorway, willing Lucius to arrive. Her whole body seemed to ache for him, desperate to see his face again, no matter how she tried to suppress her feelings. She wanted to end this marriage. She wanted to return home and lead her own life... even if it meant never seeing Lucius again. Her heart twinged underneath her dress. _Do I really mean that?_

Lucius obliged her in good time, arriving a few minutes later. He sat down opposite Narcissa at the end of the table, shooting her a covert smile in anticipation of the night's events. Nervous, she glanced down at her plate as a stream of house-elves entered from the kitchens carrying dishes. Lucius seemed to have as little appetite as her, moving the salad around his plate idly. Their eyes kept meeting across the table, despite Narcissa's attempts to avoid his gaze.

Bellatrix ate silently beside her, glaring at her plate. Narcissa tried to make polite conversation with her sister to no avail through the salad and fish courses.

Eventually, with the serving of the main course, Lucius stood up from the table. Everyone paused to stare at him.

'Excuse me, one moment.' He bowed and then, surprising Narcissa, he moved across to her seat and reached forward for her. She tried to fight a smile as he kissed her hand, before turning swiftly to leave the room, his robes billowing out behind him. Narcissa did her best to avoid her mother's gaze, embarrassed, and moved her eyes back to the silverware in front of her. Underneath the table she nervously gripped her wand.

'So, Abraxas, as I was saying...' her mother started up. She was interrupted by a clap of thunder outside the hall.

'Is it raining?' Andromeda frowned. A breeze began to whistle through the doorway, the thin curtains beginning to sway with its power. The fires slowly dyed down to embers in the grates, plunging the room into darkness.

Narcissa swished her wand underneath the table, muttering a spell under her breath. The silverware began to shake against the wood, clattering against one another. All of the table's occupants looked around wildly, their faces a mixture of confusion and terror. Andromeda, on the other hand, seemed mildly amused. Another flick of her wrist with a silent spell and the large portrait against the far wall, which depicted Abraxas' father, began to shake free of its hook. The portrait flew across the table, the frame skirting above the tapers. Abraxas screamed, ducking in his chair, his hands moving up to cover his face as the portrait flew over his head and slammed into the opposite wall.

An evil laugh began to overpower the noise of wind and thunder, and with a flash of lightning, Narcissa bewitched a blue ball of light to float to the centre of the table. Druella was horrified, her hands gripping Bellatrix's arm as she stared in wonder at the glowing sphere.

'Abraxas Malfoy,' a deep voice commanded. Narcissa made the ball glow brighter, in time with the words. 'Have you betrayed me so easily?'

Abraxas looked up at the ball through his hands, still cowering in his chair.

'Speak!' The voice demanded. The ball flared brightly, almost blinding the dinner-guests. Abraxas was speechless. 'I prevented the match once,' the voice continued. 'Malfoy and Black always twain.'

The ball of light began to fade, the voice dropping to a whisper as it repeated itself. 'Malfoy and Black always twain.'

Like the flick of a switch, the fires were back, burning happily in their hearths. The portrait flew across the room and into its original position, the foreboding figure of Nathaniel Malfoy staring down at them. It was as if nothing untoward had happened at all. Druella was the first to find words.

'Abraxas,' she half-pleaded, terrified from the paranormal encounter. Abraxas' expression was shielded.

'Dinner is over,' he pushed himself up from the table and almost ran from the room. Narcissa watched him go.

'We should go upstairs, Druella,' Cygnus insisted, removing the napkin from his lap.

'But...' she tried to protest, glancing around the room in confusion.

'Now.' Cygnus moved around the table and held a hand out to her. As she was led from the room, she cast confused looks back at her daughters.

'Go to bed you three,' she entreated, her gaze turning up to her husband's, pleading for an explanation.

Narcissa still felt on-edge, worried about the success of their haunting. She tucked her wand back into a fold of her dress and pushed herself up from the table. 'You heard mother,' she insisted, gesturing for her sisters to go upstairs. 'We should go up.'

'Very curious,' Andromeda shrugged, plucking a new potato from her plate before she left. Bellatrix was pensive, following after her in silence. She paused on the threshold and cast an enquiring glance back at Narcissa.

'I'll be just a moment,' she called, reaching for her goblet. Bellatrix gave her a nod and followed quickly after Andromeda. It appeared her sister was as equally shaken as Druella, but simply better at hiding it.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief when they were all gone, putting the goblet back down on the table. Lucius re-entered the room, grinning.

'How did it go?' He asked, moving over to her.

'Terrifying,' she admitted, finding herself smiling back at him. Her hand moved to the table to reassure herself, feeling unsteady in his presence. Lucius moved to the the table, reaching past her for his drink. His robes brushed her bare arm and she shivered with the contact. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice then set the goblet back down, his fingers skimming her skin with the movement. Blushing, Narcissa stared down at the floor. 'I suppose he'll call the engagement off tonight.'

'He might need another push,' Lucius suggested, giving her hope. She was glad for it - she didn't want to leave the Manor so soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

'Narcissa!' Her mother wailed, bursting into the chamber. The door slammed against the wall, shocking Narcissa and her sisters awake. Druella was still clad in her nightdress, her expression incredulous. Her hair was a tangled, dark mess around an unmade face. 'Pack your things!' She insisted, her hands flailing in frustration at her children's sleepiness.

Narcissa had never seen her mother in such a state - Druella had always been particular about being dressed and neat before leaving her chambers, even if she were only making herself presentable for her daughters. The sudden image of their unkempt mother was humanising, breaking the stone façade Druella had spent decades perfecting.

With her daughters still slow to wake up and realise the severity of their situation, Druella stormed across the room in annoyance and ripped open the travelling trunks. Any nearby possessions were easy game, being grabbed and flung haphazardly into the cases. 'Get up!' She shrieked once more, turning back to the bed once there were no more belongings to throw. There was a light blush in Druella's cheeks while her eyes had welled up, the tears threatening to spill forth.

Narcissa rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand, verifying if what she were seeing were reality. She had never seen her mother like this before.

'Mother,' Andromeda ventured, slipping out from under the covers. Her sister seemed equally concerned by the sudden admission of feelings from Druella. Bellatrix was still half-asleep in the centre of the bed, her eyes blinking out from a mess of curly hair. 'Mother, what are you doing?' Andromeda asked, walking over to the trunks to salvage her clumsily-packed clothes.

'No, Andromeda!' Druella batted Andromeda's hands away, causing her to drop a rescued petticoat back into the trunk's depths. 'The wedding is off.'

'What do you mean, the wedding's off?' Narcissa asked, her hands clutching at the duvet. _It couldn't have happened so soon..._

Bellatrix suppressed a yawn and climbed from the bed, retrieving her black dressing gown from a nearby chair and pulling it over her shoulders. With her lingering dreams, Bellatrix hadn't comprehended her mother's words.

'It's over, Narcissa.' Druella flung her arms out, hopeless. 'We're ruined.'

Being the closest and most considerate of the Black children, Andromeda tried to reach out and place a hand against Druella's shoulder in reassurance. Their mother wanted no sympathy, the outburst of emotion quickly receding behind stone walls. Once again Druella was emotionless and cold, the way of many pureblood families, the way she had been brought up to be. Druella strode across the room and to the doorway, her expression stern. 'We're leaving.' She abandoned her daughters without a backwards glance, leaving the door wide open.

Bellatrix had realised the seriousness of her words, freezing in the act of tying her dressing gown. Pale hands began to tremble, dropping the satin ribbon. 'We can't be leaving,' she assured, firmly in denial. Her eyes glanced between her sisters frantically, her expression pained. 'No...'

Trying to re-direct her sympathy to a more receptive party, Andromeda took a step closer to her sister. Horrified, Bellatrix pushed Andromeda aside, making the youngest Black stumble and fall onto the bed. She looked up from the tangle of blankets, her head practically in Narcissa's lap, confused. Bellatrix had begun to recoil in on herself, her arms moving around her waist and tightening their grasp. She began to gasp for air, the grip on herself hindering the movement of her ribs.

'Bellatrix!' Narcissa climbed from the bed instantly, bare feet hitting the floor. She ignored the sting of cold stone and rushed around the bed to her sister and tried to prise the witch's grip free, terrified that she were hurting herself. 'Why are you doing this?' She demanded, managing to pull Bellatrix's arms free. Her hands clasped her sister's, trying to stop Bellatrix from hurting herself again. 'I'll find another match, Bella, this one doesn't matter,' she insisted, trying to calm her sister down.

'You think I care about you and Lucius!' A storm raged behind Bellatrix's eyes, violent and distant. She pulled her hands free from Narcissa's, shooting her a death-glare. Andromeda pushed herself up from the bed to stand side-by-side with Narcissa.

'What's wrong with you, Bella?' She asked.

Bellatrix's breathing had accelerated, the effort causing her chest to bulge against the neckline of the nightgown. Without a word the pushed past the pair, running out of the doorway and into the corridor. The muffled footsteps faded in the distance.

Narcissa's arms moved around her own waist, a sob caught in her chest.

'Weddings bring out the worst in people,' Andromeda offered with a grimace. Narcissa took a step back to sit on the edge of the bed, feeling overwhelmed by a sudden sense of guilt. 'Cissy?'

Her sister opened her mouth to try and give more reassurance, but was interrupted as several house-elves moved into the room. They strode over to the trunks with purpose, silently reclaiming, refolding and rearranging the sisters' belongings for the journey. Narcissa watched, feeling sick to her stomach. Andromeda sighed and moved over to the vanity, her hands reaching up for her hair to undo the rag-curls.

 _I wanted to leave..._ Narcissa tried to reason, but she wasn't so sure. Her hands shook in her lap. She'd been desperate to return home since they had left, but the thought of returning back to the Black house now, in shame... what was left for her there? _An unfeeling mother and emotionally-absent father._ She bowed her head in disgrace for having such thoughts. _They care about me. They do._ Yet she wondered if she could face returning home unwed. Her sisters wouldn't be there to support her forever. Bellatrix was determined to make a fine match and Andromeda still had a few years left at Hogwarts before her own betrothal would be arranged. What if she had lost the opportunity at ever being free from the Black house, and would end up a spinster looking after her frail parents? What if she'd given up her only chance at life?

Her thoughts moved to Lucius. The brief time at Malfoy Manor had been unlike anything which had come before, a terrifying yet exhilarating mixture of subterfuge and romance. Hers and Lucius' plan to avoid the match had worked well, their alliance being better than anything they could have anticipated. If she left now, would she ever see him again? Would he even want to see her?

She let out a half-laugh, more panicked than amused, as she realised how her feelings for the reluctant engagement had changed. The elves paused in their task, shooting worried glances at her. The room suddenly felt claustrophobic, suffocating. Narcissa pushed herself up from the bed, unable to watch as her life was packed away. Without a word to Andromeda she ran from the room, longing for the cold sting of Autumn air.

She paused at the base of the stairs upon hearing voices, pushing herself into the shadows of the wall. The voices were slowly rising in volume and anger, and seemed to be emanating from the study-cum-library, the room where Lucius had taken her on her first night at the Manor. She crept along the wall and closer to the room, recognising the voices as her fathers' and Abraxas Malfoy.

'I'll not have your family over my threshold again!' Abraxas screamed. Narcissa inched forward in the darkness, edging closer and closer to the study. The door was yanked open, firelight spilling out into the corridor. She paused, her breath catching in her throat as she pushed herself closer against the wall, hoping to avoid being caught eavesdropping.

'Do you know how this looks?' Cygnus pleaded.

'Begone!' There was a dull thud, as if books had tumbled to the floor.

'Abraxas,' her father pleaded once more. 'Old friend...'

'Get out I say!' There was the sharp sound of breaking glass. Narcissa peered around the doorframe. Abraxas was stood behind his desk, his face red and his fists clenched. Glass glittered on the floor near her father as firewhiskey began to soak into a threadbare rug from the smashed decanter. Cygnus stood facing his once-friend, wand in his hand. He had deflected the whiskey-missile with a spell.

'It is broken between us,' Cygnus growled. She had never seen her father so consumed by any emotion, let alone the anger and hatred which laced his words. Her father turned and left the room. Narcissa quickly pressed her back against the wall, hoping she might blend with the shadows. Cygnus did not look her way, instead striding angrily in the opposite direction and towards the main entrance of the Manor. The door slammed closed, making her jump.

Shaken, Narcissa continued her journey along the corridor. She turned to move through the empty dining-room, the wooden floorboards creaking under her step as she slipped through a hidden doorway at the far side of the room. As she had hoped, it led to the kitchens and a back-entrance, with none of the house-elves attempting to stop her passage. She escaped into the grounds with relief, the cold air lapping at her exposed arms. The wet grass was a welcome comfort under her feet, bringing some sense of familiarity to the situation she had now found herself in.

Her desperation to break the engagement had hurt more than just her.

Not knowing where else to turn, yet wishing to avoid her parents for the moment, Narcissa walked along the far side of the grounds to the tree-line. Retracing the path she took with Lucius, she followed the torturous route through the woods to the Malfoy mausoleum.

Once she reached the white, stone structure, she fell to her knees, eyes focussed on the engraved words - 'Malfoy'.

The eerie silence of the woods was broken by the sound of metal on metal. The door to the crypt slowly swung open on its hinges. Surprised, Narcissa pushed herself up into a standing position.

Allesandria Zabini stood in the doorway, her look stern. The Malfoy mistress was clad in emerald and gold robes, her dark hair pulled back to the crown of her head in a bun, which was held in place by a small gold tiara. She looked more regal than ever. Her hands twisted in the fabric of her robes and she stepped slowly but confidently down the steps to the forest floor, her eyes locked onto Narcissa.

'Your plan worked better than you'd hoped,' Allesandria mused, the blood-red lips curling up into a cruel smirk. Narcissa was silent as Allesandria walked in a circle around her, examining her like a lion examines its prey. Allesandria's fingers ran across the back of Narcissa's shoulders, a mocking gesture. 'Lucius is particularly pleased with the outcome.'

'He is?'

'Why, of course.' Allesandria tilted her head and paused in front of Narcissa. Her golden gaze seemed to burn Narcissa's skin, making her shiver underneath her nightdress.

'What were you doing in there?' She ventured, fighting against her instinct to run. The cruel smirk changed to a mocking smile.

'It's nothing for you to worry about. Shouldn't you be leaving?'

Allesandria's look no longer suggested hatred but confirmed it, every pretence of kindness fading. She laughed, the sound rebounding from the stone crypt and the adjacent trees, its pitch increasing, hurting Narcissa's ears. Narcissa turned and ran through the trees, bare feet stinging as they came into contact with rocks and twigs, but she ignored the pain. Her gut was screaming for her to get away from Allesandria and the Manor and never look back.


	11. Chapter 11

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Narcissa had watched the countryside pass outside the carriage window in silence, lost within her own thoughts. The feeling was mirrored in the others of her family. Opposite her, Andromeda and Bellatrix stared into nothingness, the journey a cruel mockery of her initial passage to Malfoy Manor. Now they were leaving, returning home in shame at the broken engagement.

She had plenty of time to think about her actions. In the over-eagerness of youth, both her and Lucius had denied themselves the chance of making it work. What if this broken engagement tainted her forever, with no other families wishing to ally themselves with her? What if she never found love again? Her heart throbbed in her chest, its beat visible through the bodice of her dress.

To delay the homecoming, the carriages pulled into an inn at the base of the Valley. Being jolted from their dark thoughts by the halt of the carriage, Narcissa pushed herself up from the seat and stepped out into the cobbled courtyard. There was no point dallying - trying to hide from her reality could serve no purpose now. By stopping at the village, Druella hoped to avoid speaking to her sister, Walburga, while there might still be hope of rekindling the Malfoy-Black alliance. Cygnus had made it clear that further efforts would be futile but had acquiesced in his wife's wishes to stay a little longer in the Valley.

Narcissa took in the tudor structure, all white walls and black beams. It looked homely, but she could take no joy in its appearance. How long would she have to stay here, while her mother remained in denial about the arranged marriage?

* * *

Bellatrix had demanded her own room at the inn, leaving Andromeda as Narcissa's only company. Dinner had been served in their individual rooms, silence reigning as the darkness fell.

'You're shutting me out,' Andromeda broke the unspoken sorrow, watching her sister with a heavy heart. 'You and Bellatrix have started keeping secrets from me,' her eyes moved down to her lap, abandoning her book. 'I know you prefer her over me, sister...'

'Andy,' Narcissa moved to sit in a chair opposite her sister.

'I know it's not personal,' Andromeda held a hand up, begging for silence. 'You two are together more than you're not, and I'm still at school.' She sighed. 'But I'm not blind, Narcissa.'

'What are you saying?'

'You've developed feelings for Lucius. I could see it when mother told us the engagement was off. You want to marry him.'

'Wanted,' Narcissa corrected with a weary frown. 'We can't be married now.'

'Why not? You're Narcissa, of house Black.' Andromeda stood up, looking fierce. 'The Black House sees what it wants...'

'And takes it,' Narcissa finished the unofficial house motto. Her sister smiled.

'Then what are you waiting for?' It was true, the words had given her a brief sense of bravado and purpose, but Abraxus had commanded that no Black ever cross his threshold again. The grounds were most likely death for any uninvited visitor. There was no guarantee she would find Lucius before some ill befell her, either at Abraxus' hand or Allesandria's. 'You have to try,' Andromeda interjected, as if reading her thoughts. Her sister leant forward, reaching for her hands. 'Cissy, we are forced to marry purebloods and be denied love. You have found a pureblood match and love for a good man. How can you run away from your future happiness, and the happiness of your family?'

'Andy,' Narcissa smiled. 'One day, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.'

'Just ask Professor Dumbledore,' her sister replied humbly, referencing her behaviour in class, 'it already does.'

'Help me get ready.'

* * *

Once again, Narcissa battled through the wind and darkness, slowly working her way through the woods and up the hill to the Manor. It seemed leagues away, the pale lights of the house visible for only moments in the trees. The road was bumpy, littered with rocks which poked through her shoes, bruising her feet. She soldiered on, the desire to see Lucius one more time helping to numb the pain.

In the distance, she could just hear the sound of an approaching horse... or was the wind playing tricks on her? She pulled her travelling cloak closer around her body, trying to keep warm as she stumbled up the road. She had to be close now, although in front of her was only darkness. Worried she would stray from the path and into the trees, she held her arms out in front of her, fingers searching for obstacles.

A dark mass appeared before her, only distinguishable by its heavy breathing. Narcissa screamed and the dark horse reared, eyes flashing against the moonlight. She stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. A figure jumped down from the horse quickly, rushing over to help her up, blonde hair spilling against her shoulder.

'Narcissa,' Lucius urged, pulling her upright and against his chest. 'What are you doing out here?'

She could hardly believe it, but he felt so real against her body. He released his embrace and tried to look her over in the darkness.

'Are you hurt?' He asked, concerned.

'I don't think so.'

Without another word he swept her off her feet, his arms moving comfortably under her arms and knees to support her weight. He lifted her up so she might take position on his horse, riding side-saddle. When she was comfortably placed, he swung himself up to sit behind her and shook the reins lightly, prompting the horse into action. Lucius did not turn their direction back up to the Manor, but continued in the way Narcissa had come from the village.

She sighed, letting herself relax in his grip, her head resting against his shoulder. 'You're freezing,' he commented, one hand releasing the rein and moving around her waist, holding her in place against him.

'Is this a dream?' She asked, her eyes closing. She had been walking uphill for two hours, having slipped from the Inn as her parents slept, and hadn't realised how tired she was. Concerned, he readjusted his robes, trying to share his warmth with her.

'Narcissa, I need to speak with you. I need you to stay awake.'

'Hmm...'

'I realised...' he paused, feeling uncertain and uncomfortable at professing his feelings. 'When my father declared our engagement broken, I was not happy. Narcissa, are you listening?'

'Hmm...' she breathed in his scent, nuzzling her forehead closer against his neck. Sleep threatened to take her before Lucius could make his declaration.

'I decided that our match...'

It was too late. Narcissa was dead to the world, falling asleep from sheer exhaustion now that she was in the arms of someone so comforting. Lucius felt, more than saw, that she had fallen asleep as she sagged in his grip. He rolled his eyes and smiled wryly at the approaching lights of the village, wondering how they were going to pull this off.


	12. Chapter 12

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Narcissa tossed and turned in her bed, the blankets tangling around her small frame. With another turn the darkness on her face was lost, replaced by a warm light which danced against her skin. It penetrated the depth of her sleep, bringing her back to reality. She woke up slowly, wincing as her head throbbed against the pillow. Her skin seemed on fire, alternating between heat and a prickly ice-cold. With a groan she opened her eyes, pushing herself up on the bed.

She was back at the Inn, the room familiar from her meal the night before, although Andromeda was nowhere to be seen. Narcissa ran her fingers across the bed-sheet and glanced out at the open window, which showed the beginnings of morning. There was no evidence she had left the room at all, her nightdress being as clean and crisp as when she had put it on the previous evening. She frowned at the possibility. Had it been a dream?

A horse neighed outside the window and without thinking, Narcissa leapt from the bed and over to the windowpane. A large and impressive black steed was tied outside the inn door, swishing its white mane in boredom. Nacissa's hands pressed against the glass, its cold touch a welcome relief to her fever. The horse was recognisable from her dream, carrying Lucius to her in the darkness. If that were true, then she couldn't have dreamt the encounter...

The door opened behind her and she turned, anxious to know the truth. Andromeda smiled friendlily at her, a tray floating by her side. She bewitched it to land on the bedside table, with the smell of freshly-brewed tea wafting over to the window. 'How are you feeling?' Andromeda asked as Narcissa returned to the bed, climbing across the covers to pour herself a cup.

'Terrible,' she admitted, pouring milk into her cup. Andromeda had also brought her buttered toast and she fought her nausea to take a bite, with the soft, squishy warmth helping to subdue her headache.

'Here,' Andromeda pulled a phial from her robes and poured its amber contents into her tea. 'It'll make you feel better.'

Trustingly, Narcissa quickly drank the cup, the hot liquid scalding her mouth, but its taste was reassuring. Almost immediately her headache began to recede, the chills fading into nothing. She flexed her fingers experimentally and smiled when she found that her joints had stopped aching. 'Thank you, Andy.'

Her sister shrugged modestly. Narcissa took another bite of toast, preparing herself to ask the question she had been obsessing over - was last night's encounter with Lucius simply a dream? Some kind of fevered, vivid facet of her imagination? She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as Druella burst into the bedroom.

'You're not dressed!' Her mother chastised, rushing across the room to a travelling trunk. She began to search through its depths, flinging clothes aside in her hunt for the perfect outfit. Her hands reached the black satin number, embroidered with silver snakes and feathers, and she flung it over to the bed. 'Quickly, dear, we haven't got much time. Andromeda, help her.' Druella rushed back from the room without explanation. Narcissa put her cup down on the tray and stared at her supposed wedding dress, confused.

'Andy...'

'Lucius is downstairs,' she explained with a smile. 'He rode down to the Inn this morning. He wants to see you.'

'This morning,' Narcissa repeated, frowning. Her hands moved down the bed to claim the dress, the smooth satin familiar under her fingers. 'Did I...'

'Shush,' Andromeda took the toast from Narcissa's other hand, returning it to the tray. 'We need to get you ready.'

* * *

Once she was dressed with her dark hair bound behind her head in a neat bun, she was led to a private reception room in the inn. The hearth was burning cheerfully against the far wall, its heat staving off the cool winter air which pressed at the windows. The walls matched the tutor exterior, but the furnishings were more plush and chintzy, with wing-back chairs upholstered in flowery fabrics. Lucius, in his dark robes, was stood leaning against the mantel. He seemed so out of place in the chintz that Narcissa immediately broke out into a smile, which he returned, albeit in a more muted manner. Druella led her daughter across the threshold and to the centre of the room. Both of the Black women curtsied in acknowledgement of their visitor.

Druella made no move to leave, being desperate to know why Lucius Malfoy had chased after them following the broken engagement.

Lucius cleared his throat. 'Ah, I was hoping I might have a word alone with your daughter, Madam Black.'

With a reluctant pout, Druella curtsied once more and moved from the room. She paused at the threshold, closing the door slowly, her eyes fixed on Lucius. As soon as the door shut behind her, Narcissa opened her mouth to demand what was going on, but he quickly held a finger up to his lips. His hand moved to point at the door over her shoulder and she glanced back, noticing the shadow of her mother lingering outside in the gap between door and carpet. Lucius gestured for her to take a seat and she obliged, perching on the edge of a gaudy velvet-lined chair.

'I have flouted my father's wishes in riding here this morning.'

'This morning...' Narcissa repeated, confused. Would she ever get a straight answer?

'Please,' he pleaded, moving to kneel before her. He reached for her hand, sandwiching it in his grasp. 'The breaking of our engagement affected me, in ways I could not have predicted. I believe there is still hope to rekindle our family's alliance, if you can forgive the actions of my father.' His voice dropped into a whisper, 'and if you think you could ever be happy with me, in the way I know I could be happy with you.'

'Lucius,' she smiled. She pulled her hand free from his and leant forward, her hands cupping his face up to hers. Their lips finally met, the kiss tender and long, but stifled by the knowledge Druella was listening to proceedings outside the door.

She pulled away slowly, her eyes focussed on his, a mischievous smile on her lips. 'But, Lucius... how will we convince your father?'

'Ah,' he lifted her hand up, his fingers trailing against her skin as if he had never seen anything like it before. 'Well, I think Nathaniel might finally come in handy for that.'

Narcissa pulled her hand free from his. 'Meddling with the dark arts is what got us into this mess in the first place...'

'Well, really, it was our stunt at dinner.'

'But Allesandria...'

'What about her?' Lucius pushed himself up from the floor, moving into an opposing chair.

'She doesn't want us to be wed,'

'Allesandria has no feelings on the matter, I'm sure. Why would she?'

'I...'

'You don't like her. That's fine.' Lucius shrugged. 'She's a bit intimidating, but really, Narcissa, she's harmless. She just wants to maintain her place in the Malfoy household, by my father's side.'

'You approve of that?' Lucius turned his eyes away, glancing to the flames.

'The death of my mother hit my father hard, Narcissa. Allesandria made him whole again, their relationship bringing him back from his mourning.'

Narcissa frowned at her hands, suddenly feeling guilty for her feelings against the Malfoy mistress. She couldn't deny that Allesandria's presence was still unsettling, but Lucius approved of her. What right had she to say anything further? She bit her tongue about revealing her meeting with the witch at the Malfoy tomb.

But...

Allesandria had told her that Lucius was pleased with the breaking of the engagement. Yet here he sat before her, asking for her hand in marriage.

 _No_. She couldn't cast any accusations without evidence. She would simply have to hold her tongue and deal with Allesandria later. If the Mistress were trying anything, she would rue the day. Nobody crossed the Black household and survived unscathed.

'Narcissa?' Lucius asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

'We'll have to figure something out,' she smiled reassuringly. 'We made a pretty good team back at the Manor when we didn't want to be married.'

'Hopefully getting married will be an easier task,' he agreed, smiling back at her.

'Although,' Narcissa's face fell. 'We might have to persuade my father first.'


	13. Chapter 13

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Persuading Cygnus Black had been a difficult task, with his anger more directed at his old school friend's rejection than the broken engagement. Still, Lucius had soothed his ego and tried to convince him that Abraxas was merely spooked by their paranormal encounter at dinner. When this failed, he'd had no choice but to admit his and Narcissa's scheme. It had been tricky, but Lucius managed to take most of the blame for the plan to break up the wedding whilst also portraying himself as Narcissa's champion, doing it all on her unspoken behalf in the desire to not upset a woman he was happy to marry. Narcissa had watched in silence, an eyebrow raised at his abilities to persuade and manipulate her father into once again consenting to the match.

That had been an hour ago. Narcissa was now on the back of Lucius' horse, her arms wrapped firmly around his torso as they rode up the hill to the Manor. Persuading Abraxus of their desire to get married would most likely be a more difficult task, as Cygnus at least wanted his daughter to be happy. She wasn't so sure as to how much stock Abraxas placed in his own son's feelings.

The Manor boundary was fast approaching, the iron gates firmly closed against intruders. Lucius waved his wand in front of him and they opened effortlessly. Abraxas' wishes that the Black family never return to his household had already been flouted. There was no point worrying about it now.

Lucius slowed the horse into a trot, deviating its route from the main drive and through a more sheltered portion of the garden. Once they were firmly hidden from the house by the trees, he swung down from the horse and held his arms out to help her down. His fingers lingered on her waist as she regained her footing, his face leaning closer to hers, blonde hair brushing against her cheek. This was the first time they were truly alone having admitted their feelings.

'Narcissa...' Lucius whispered throatily, as if he were struggling to deny himself. She smiled coyly back up at him and reached up to caress his face.

'Soon, Lucius.' She pushed herself up on tip-toes to kiss him, his lips moulding to hers instantly. His grip around her waist tightened, pulling her form against his. She stumbled backwards with the eagerness but his grip remained steadfast, his tongue tracing the outline of her top lip. Hands began to move lower, holding her hips through the fabric of her dress. The touch was joyful, with both parties revelling in the knowledge that they could marry for love yet still obey their families' wishes. As he moved his mouth away to follow the nape of her neck she gasped for air, suddenly feeling like she were on fire despite the cold breeze. No man had ever solicited such a response in her before. 'Lucius,' she pleaded, begging him to stop despite her body screaming for him to continue. They had a plan. They needed to focus. His hands moved up to push the bodice lower, exposing her collarbone as his kisses moved downwards. They stopped at the top of her sternum and he pulled away, knowing that it wasn't the right time or place. He smiled at her, moving his mouth back up to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

'I know,' he smirked. 'You're just too damn irresistible.'

His hand dropped down to take hers and she let herself be led through the trees, grinning to herself at his comment. She had wanted to be married to a man who wanted her, and Lucius clearly fit the bill now.

They stopped at the edge of the lake, staring out at the back of the merman statue. Lucius frowned and glanced around the waters while Narcissa couldn't help but stare into those depths. With every glimmer or glitter on the surface she searched for a human form, terrified and exhilarated by the possibility of meeting the sirens once more. What if Nathaniel's lost love still lingered in these waters? Lucius sighed and let go of her hand. 'I thought Nathaniel might be here. You stay here,' he suggested, forming a plan. 'I'll walk around and see if I can summon him.'

'You really think he'll help us?'

'Of course,' he leant forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. 'I'll only be a few minutes. Don't go into the water.'

'Oh, come on,' she rolled her eyes. 'Like I'd fall for that again.'

Narcissa moved to sit at the lake edge, crossing her legs underneath her dress as Lucius sauntered off into the trees, calling for Nathaniel. The ground seemed colder today and she wondered how the sirens survived the winter, when the lake froze over. As if she had somehow summoned them with her thoughts, a golden face rose up from the lake surface three metres away. The glow was muted in the daylight but the siren was still dazzling, making Narcissa's breath catch in her chest. The face rose up higher, exposing the top of the siren's shoulders. Dark hair hung around the yellow face, thick and voluminous as if it had never been wet. As they stared at one another across the water, Narcissa began to hear the first tones of a childhood lullaby, rocking her into a sense of security, but the music was far-off and distant. Their powers were clearly weaker during the day and it was easy for Narcissa to ignore, giving her a chance to really examine the siren's features. The face seemed familiar and she was shocked to see that it possessed golden irises, eyes that were so familiar and human despite their uniqueness. She had only seen those eyes on one person before...

'Narcissa,' Lucius called. The siren quickly disappeared back into the murky depths of the lake and Narcissa jumped, pushing herself away from the water edge. Unbeknownst to her, she had slowly been leaning forward towards the water. Clearly sirens were still a threat during the day, even if they were weaker. Her eyes moved to Lucius, who had pushed his way through the trees. A faint, blue figure followed but lingered in the shadows. It was hard to make out his form in the direct sunlight. She pushed herself up to move beside Lucius, her hand moving back to his. 'Grandfather, meet Narcissa.'

In the shade of the trees, she tried to determine Nathaniel's expression. Did he approve, or was he indifferent? Was enough of him back from the grave to understand anything they were saying?

'Will you help us?' Lucius asked.

The ghostly blue figure moved closer to the couple, unspeaking. Narcissa found herself leaning closer to Lucius in fear.

'For Regina.' The voice was old, like the rattle of bones. The blue figure rushed through them, causing her skin to tingle and Narcissa quickly turned, watching the fading figure fly from them and dive into the lake depths. Lucius noticeably relaxed beside her.

'Well, that's a relief.'

'Who is Regina?' Narcissa asked, her eyes focussed on the lake. Lucius moved his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

'His long lost love, I suppose.' He frowned at her. 'Aren't you happy?'

'Of course,' she replied. He moved a hand up to physically turn her face away from the water.

'Are you OK?'

'Of course,' she repeated, this time feigning a smile. Lucius didn't seem convinced, but didn't press the matter.


	14. Chapter 14

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

The horse was left tied to a tree at the far end of the lake, a small bag of oats strapped around its neck to subdue its unease around the water. Narcissa was led on foot behind the tree-line and around the Manor grounds to the rear of the property, where Lucius was certain they could sneak into his home unseen.

The junction between the back of the original farmhouse and Georgian expansion was hidden under thick layers of ivy. Initially, Narcissa thought this was simply to improve architectural flow between the wings of the Manor, but as Lucius brought her closer, she realised the thick vines had another purpose. Deep in the shade, in a patch of overgrown weeds not overlooked by any window, ivy trailed down to obscure a thick metal door. Lucius pushed the vines aside. Its once-shiny copper surface had oxidised to a dull green, blending in with the shrubbery and disguising the secret entrance to the Manor to all but those who already knew of its existence.

Narcissa pouted at the discovery, doubt sitting in her abdomen like a lead weight. Tendrils of apprehension had been slowly wrapping themselves around her waist throughout the ride up to the house; now it felt like they were tightening, hindering her ability to breathe. She wasn't sure if they were due to some deep sense of foreboding over their return to the Manor or if it were simply anxiety at confronting Abraxas. Concerned, she thought back to her sister, Andromeda. Andy often experienced bouts of unease akin to Narcissa's current feelings and they always predicted danger. The last time, their grandfather had died within hours of Andromeda's 'psychic nausea', as she called it.

Unable to hold her tongue any longer, she reached a hand out for Lucius' shoulder, hoping to stop his efforts to open the door.

'Lucius, I'm not sure about this...'

There was the creak of metal-on-metal as Lucius worked open the bolt, letting the door swing inwards on its hinges. Narcissa could see only darkness on the other side. Cool air seeped from the opening, tousling her hair and setting her nerves on edge.

Lucius was oblivious to her emotional state and smiled, proud of his brute-force approach. He gestured for her to enter before him. The carefree smile turned to a frown as he noticed her doubt. 'You don't trust me?'

'Of course I do, Lucius...' she grimaced, 'but bad things happen in the dark.'

'Don't worry, Narcissa.' His hands reached out for hers, the contact reassuring. 'I've been using these passageways since I was a child. It's just a bit musty in there. No scarier than your room was here.'

She was still unconvinced. He took a step into the darkness and she found herself clinging to his hands, trying to keep them in the light with her. Lucius frowned at her from the dark recess of the secret passageway.

'We'll barely be in here. I'll leave you in my chambers as I see to the horse and my father.'

'You promise?' She asked, trying to overcome her feelings of apprehension.

'Of course.' He leant forward, the daylight warming his face and highlighting the blonde hair. 'I'll protect you.'

It was all she needed to hear - without another moment of doubt, she stepped into the darkness with him.

Lucius began to lead her through a convoluted series of stuffy, abandoned passageways which seemed to be embedded within the walls of the Manor. At certain points there was enough room for them to walk hand-in-hand, while in others even she needed to hold her breath to traverse their narrow confines. The floor was bare earth, covered with a thick layer of stone dust. Old, ruined cobwebs hung from the rough walls like bunting, decorating the torturous route to the opposite side of the house. Narcissa lifted her hand up, running her fingers across the ancient mortar. It crumbled under her touch.

'What are these tunnels?' She asked, as the floor of the passageway began to slope downwards.

'They've been used for all manner of things,' he explained, leading her further down into the bowels of the Manor. The air became increasingly clammy, moisture dripping down the walls as the pair walked below the water table. 'If the peasants had formed a mob and had rioted up the hill, baying for blood...' he moved around a corner, revealing a stone staircase which spiralled upwards. He ascended the steps two-by-two, forcing her to jog after him so as not to be left behind. 'It's handy to have alternative escape routes, if history has taught the Malfoys anything.' He glanced back at her, noticing her flushed cheeks, and slowed his pace. 'Doesn't the Black house have them?'

'I don't think so,' she shook her head. 'We'd just apparate. Why wouldn't you?'

Lucius was slow to answer, a tense silence between the pair. The couple ascended three storeys before he stepped out of the staircase and into a new passageway. From the distance, Narcissa assumed they were close to the top floor, with the staircase continuing on a little higher to access the attic. Lucius glanced back at her, his expression uncomfortable.

'It's not always possible for... _some_ people to apparate.' Narcissa frowned, wondering if this was in reference to another Malfoy family secret. Could there have been a squib in the family history, a non-magical son or daughter from the pureblood line? It was a taboo in the magical world and Narcissa found herself blushing on his behalf.

As if the topic had never been broached they continued on in silence, Lucius taking her hand to lead her down the passage. It wasn't until he had turned the corner and paused that he looked back at her with a smile, the reference to impurity in his family forgotten. 'Look at this,' he offered, gesturing to a rectangular strip of leather which had been nailed to the wall. Curious, Narcissa reached up for the material and found that it was only attached at the top. It acted as a flap, obscuring a peephole into the dining hall. From the view, Narcissa decided that they must be looking out above the large portrait of Nathaniel Malfoy. The odd house-elf moved between the kitchens and dining room, setting up the table for dinner, completely oblivious to being spied upon.

Narcissa pulled away, letting the flap fall back down.

'It's to spy on people?' He grinned with a childish joy.

'There's lots of them. We used to have a lot of enemies.'

'Was there one of these in my room?' Narcissa suddenly asked, mortified. Lucius grimaced, a faint blush touching his cheeks.

'Um... I don't know. I've never been that way.' He brushed some hair behind his ear. 'I haven't used these passages since I was a child.'

He began to lead her forwards again, the corridors narrowing so they had to twist their bodies to fit through the apertures.

'I used to use them to escape my father, if he was angry. I found them quite by accident one day.' He continued.

'Does anyone else use them?' Narcissa's mind had drifted back to the intimidating Allesandria, but she now knew of the regard he held for his father's mistress. She couldn't mention her fears of being spied upon or even caught in the corridors by Mistress Zabini, especially if her fears were unfounded. It may have been that Allesandria was working simply to protect Lucius or was just naturally cold, as opposed to having a real and serious dislike towards herself.

'No, I don't think so.'

Lucius paused, pushing against what seemed like solid stone. A click sounded and the fake panel opened, revealing a pristine bedroom: Lucius' chambers.

The room was grand but didn't seem to match to the young man stood beside her. She had seen male bedrooms before - admittedly only her cousins' - and they were never so clean or neat. There seemed to be no personal effects in the room, nothing to suggest its owner. Thick velvet curtains bordered two large Georgian-style windows, the emerald fabric matching a quilted bedspread. Grey lace hung from the top of a four-poster bed, lined with equally thick green curtains. The furniture of the room was all mahogany, the rich wood shining with polish.

Narcissa took a few steps further into the light and realised what a mess she must look from her trip through the walls. Thankfully, she were no longer clad in her expensive bridal gown, but had changed into a more robust, plain muslin. The fabric was now stained and tattered where it had caught against the walls.

She suddenly realised that the layout was almost identical to that of Abraxas' rooms, with a large armoire placed opposite the bed. Pressed against the window was a modern chaise longue, decorative damask cushions strewn artfully to make it more welcoming.

'This is... very...' she struggled to find a compliment for such an impersonal room. 'Neat.'

'Neat?' Lucius repeated, an eyebrow raised. 'Just neat?'

'It's a bit...'

'A bit what?' Narcissa grimaced, realising he was going to make her say it.

'Boring.' Lucius took it well, responding with a smirk.

'I didn't decorate. I don't think anyone's decorated in here for decades.' He shrugged. 'Personal items are not for the Malfoy heir, it suggests weakness.'

Narcissa glanced around the sterile room, surprised. 'Who said that?'

'My father.' Lucius quickly moved forward, opening the armoire doors. The inner wood was plastered with photographs, documenting Lucius' life. Delighted, she moved forward to examine the pictures. It was easy recognising the faces - pureblood families tended to stick together and many of their children were at Hogwarts during her time. She quickly identified Lucius' old school friends - Crabbe, Goyle and Lestrange. Even Regulus seemed to be in some of the pictures, shooting his normal surly look at the photographer. Her fingers moved across the photos, examining the smiling faces from her childhood.

To her surprise, the examination revealed an even more familiar photo. Set against a purple background, a dark-haired witch clad in black looked out from the A5 image. Her gaze was sultry, almost unrecognisable. Narcissa's fingers brushed the outline of the dress, prompting her photographic-self to smirk back at her. 'Where did you get this?'

'Oh,' Lucius sidled up to her, his arms moving around her waist from behind. 'It's customary to receive a picture of your betrothed before the first meeting. Didn't you get one of me?'

'No,' Narcissa frowned.

'I suppose you already knew what I looked like anyway. I remembered you.' The admission gave her a flush of pride, her curiosity rising. Why would he have kept the image of an unwanted wife, let alone give it pride of place in his collection? Had Lucius hidden her photograph in the back of a drawer, then when his feelings had changed, retrieved it? Or had her image been hung in the wardrobe before her arrival at the Manor?

She couldn't ask. They had work yet to do on salvaging their family alliance. Abraxas needed to be informed about his son's newfound interest in marriage. Lucius needed to convince him to rethink his stance on the Black-Malfoy union. Once things were settled... then she could get the truth from him.

Lucius, however, seemed to have a different task in mind. His hands pushed at her hips, prompting her to spin in his arms. It placed her face within inches of his. He began to lean down, the blonde hair brushing against her neck. Her mouth parted in anticipation of his kiss, but he was merely teasing, his face darting away to place a quick peck against her cheek. He could sense her disappointment and it made his eyes glow with a barely contained desire.

'Do you remember the last time we met like this?'

'Like this?' Narcissa repeated, breathless. Lucius shot a knowing glance at the wardrobe behind her and she blushed, realising. Only a day or so ago they had been trespassing in Abraxas' room. In a moment of panic at being caught, the unwilling couple had been forced into close proximity in his father's wardrobe. She had felt Lucius desire then, but forced herself to pull away, not wanting to fall for the man she had been determined not to marry.

'You said no to me last time.' Narcissa smiled. 'Will you deny me again?'

'You know we have to sort things out...' he leant closer and Narcissa found herself pressed against the open armoire door, the photographs splayed behind her like a halo. His lips moved against her neck, pressing little kisses against her skin as they trailed up and along her jawline to her mouth. He pulled away for a moment, delaying the meeting of their lips. 'Oh, God, Lucius...' she found herself pleading, desperate for him to kiss her. He grinned.

'Much better.'

The sound of footsteps in the outer corridor made both of them freeze, stopping Lucius from obliging Narcissa's request. Her heart was pounding against the bodice of her dress, the experience being altogether too close to their encounter in Abraxas' chambers. They were going to be caught. Desire curdled to fear.

Without a word or second thought, Lucius' grip on her waist tightened. He lifted her as if she were weightless, carrying her up a few inches above the lip of the armoire and into its depths. The contained robes pressed against her back and shoulders, the fit tight due to the sheer number of clothes he seemed to own. Lucius held a finger up to his lips, gesturing for silence, then closed the doors.

* * *

Author's note: chapters 14/15/16 were added 14/11/2016 to improve pacing. Thanks to maripaz6.


	15. Chapter 15

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Narcissa was confined to the darkness of the wardrobe, hemmed in on either side by the sheer number of robes Lucius seemed to own. If she weren't so terrified at the possibility of being caught in Lucius' chambers, flouting Abraxas' command that no Black ever cross his threshold again, she might have wondered at Lucius' propensity for fashion.

There was a small gap between the wardrobe doors and their frame which provided her with a few millimetres of light. She edged forwards, moving as close as possible to peer through the slit. Her field of vision was narrow, the gap giving Narcissa a prime view of the bed and little else. Lucius waited nervously for the approaching visitor, leaning against one of the bedposts in a nonchalant fashion. There was a brisk knock at the door before it opened. She couldn't see the newcomer but watched as Lucius' shoulders untensed. _Please not Allesandria_ , she wished. _Not Allesandria. Not Allesandria._

'Lucius,' the rich voice called, cutting through the silence like a knife. The Mistress moved forwards into Narcissa's view. 'My darling...' Narcissa felt a brief stab of jealousy at the familiarity, Allesandria's body language open and flirtatious towards him. She wasn't as at ease as she appeared, however, and Narcissa watched the kohl-rimmed eyes dart around the room in suspicion. The yellow irises seemed to linger in examining the wardrobe, sending a cold sweat down the back of her neck. Narcissa lifted her had up to cover her mouth, trying to stifle her breathing. Even if Lucius had no qualms towards his father's mistress, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was not altogether _right_ with Allesandria. 'Your excursion in the night must have been very tiring,' Allesandria suggested. Narcissa's eyes shot up to watch Lucius, and she noticed that he was no longer as relaxed in her presence, his welcoming smile fading to a look of distrust.

'Excursion?' Lucius feigned ignorance, burying his hands in the pockets of his robes.

'A horse and rider left the house just as the moon began to rise.' The eyes roamed the room once more, still suspicious, before meeting his gaze. 'Those who follow the moon fall into madness, Lucius.' It sounded like a threat. 'Or so they say,' she held out her hands in mock-supplication.

'I know nothing of that,' he replied, his tone cold. It felt like there were an unspoken threat in his voice too, sending a shiver up Narcissa's spine. 'I was in my room all night, reading.'

'A pursuit you've never shown much interest in before.' Allesandria moved away from him, towards the windows. Her finger trailed along the fabric of the chaise longue and she glanced behind the sofa, checking for anyone hiding. 'Your father would be most displeased if you _had_ left the grounds, so late.' She turned back to face him, a scowl clear on her face.

'It's a good thing I didn't, then.' The irritation was clearer, he pulled his hands free from his pockets and crossed his arms.

'Yes. It is.' Allesandria was no longer in her view and her heart began to race. 'Well.' The word was acknowledgment of a new foe; Lucius was no longer in her thrall.

The door closed, but Lucius made no move to rescue her from the wardrobe. His gaze stayed on the door, his expression stern as he re-evaluated his opinion on his father's mistress. He was right in waiting, as it seemed Allesandria was lingering outside. The minutes seemed to pass like hours in the darkness, Narcissa terrified to make a noise as she waited for footsteps to sound the Mistress' departure.

Eventually they did sound. Narcissa released her grip and let out a sigh of relief. Lucius walked slowly towards the wardrobe and opened one door, leaning against the frame to block her exit. He shot her a winning smile. 'How was my acting?'

'I don't think she was convinced.' Narcissa couldn't allow herself to go along with the flirtation, when neither had any idea why or where Allesandria had now gone. What if she were seeking out Abraxas at that very second, ruining Lucius' chances at persuading his father around? Lucius slowly realised the severity of their situation.

'I'll leave the horse and go to my father at once,' he suggested.

'What if she comes back?' He frowned then took her hand, leading her back into the light. He moved to the door, pausing to glance into the corridor before leading her out. She followed without a word as he took her to the end of the corridor, stopping outside an unmarked door. Upon opening, it revealed another set of stairs. Lucius brought her up into the attic, a room thick with dust and clutter. Relics of previous Malfoys were stored up there in the eaves, old furniture and portraits stacked or slotted in-between beams. It seemed even more abandoned than the dungeons, the air stale and musty. Lucius placed a kiss against the back of her hand.

'I'll be as fast as I can, Narcissa.' She gave a brisk nod, trying to fight back tears as her eyes welled up. This wouldn't be the last time he saw him, she told herself. Why did it feel so final?

He slowly let go of her hand and moved towards the stairs.

'Lucius!' She called, her hands shaking with worry. She rushed to him, hands clasping at his robes to pull his face down to hers. The kiss was passionate and deep, her distress translated into touch. He was the first to pull away and seemed visibly shaken at its intensity. His eyes lingered on hers as he wished he could stay up there and comfort her, but even in her distress she knew that Lucius had to go. He had to seek his father before Allesandria to get a blessing for their union.

* * *

Narcissa had been waiting patiently and silently for Lucius' return for over an hour. She had moved to sit by the only window in the attic, a small circular pane of glass half-hidden under the fascias of the Manor. Her view stretched out for miles around the grounds, encapsulating the forests and fields of the Valley. The roofs of the village were just visible in the dip, the collection of houses making her doubt the decision to return to the Manor with only Lucius. Her family were waiting anxiously at the Inn, waiting for news of the couple's marriage. She longed for the comfort and security of her parents and sisters, having family there to back her up and fight her corner. Alone and cowering against the window she felt so vulnerable, all her future happiness resting on the words of a man who had so far treated her with contempt.

She glanced at the attic behind her, uncertain, then back to the window. What if Lucius had been caught in Allesandria's snare? What if he hadn't found his father? _Where is he?_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and she became aware of a presence behind her. She wasn't alone.

Narcissa glanced behind her once more and felt relieved at seeing the ghostly pallor of Nathaniel Malfoy. The spectre floated in mid-air, focussed on her although his gaze remained distant.

'Master Malfoy...' she stumbled for words, unsure how to speak to the deceased ancestor. In silence he floated forwards, moving next to her by the window. The light made his figure blur out, fading at the edges. She strained her eyes to watch him.

'You are worried about my grandson.' It was the longest sentence she had ever heard him utter, taking her by surprise.

'Has he found Abraxas?' Narcissa pleaded, wringing her hands together. 'Please, tell me.'

'I fear the mistakes of the past will soil the joy of the future.' She frowned, confused by his response.

'What do you mean?' Narcissa began to wring the skirt of her dress in her hands, the dust and muck from sneaking into the Manor cracking off the muslin against her skin. 'What mistakes?'

'I loved too, like Lucius.' Nathaniel seemed to gain more definition with the statement, but it was short-lived. 'I would have done anything for my Regina.'

'Except marry her.' The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could check them and she instantly regretted it. Nathaniel's form was fading ever further from her perception, his form barely distinguishable opposite her. 'You brought Regina back here, didn't you?' She asked softly, trying to be more tactful.

'She was no longer herself.' Nathaniel drifted away from the window and into the shadows of the attic, the occasional blue sparkle like dust drifting in the light indicating his presence. 'Her family would not see me, not let me see the child. They cast her out. I brought her home.' Nathaniel drifted forward again, more distinct. His eyes were focussed on the grounds below. 'My daughter... Cassandra... she didn't know. She couldn't fight.'

Burning with curiosity, Narcissa spoke. 'How did she die, Nathaniel?'

'The pull is too strong.' He seemed to shake his head. 'I failed them all, and now she is here, to seek revenge on the mourning father.'

Narcissa followed his gaze out of the window and jumped from her seat when she saw Allesandria. She was stood in the grounds a few metres from the house, staring up from the lawn towards the attic. Narcissa's hand clutched the bodice of her dress above her heart as she wondered whether Allesandria could see her. _Surely not_ , she tried to reassure herself. _It's much too far._ As if in answer, Allesandria appeared to smile then ran forwards at the house, up the steps.

Narcissa began to panic - she was found. She looked around the attic, desperate for some kind of escape or weapon. Nathaniel had abandoned her, dissipating into the ether. _Think, Narcissa, think._ She recalled the secret passageways that Lucius had shown her, and the spiralling stone staircase which must have led up to an entrance in the attic. Glancing around the room, there were few places such a doorway could be hidden, providing access to those stairs. The most promising seemed to be the large, broken armoire at the bottom end of the room. It was directly in line with the passageway below, which ran through the walls of Lucius' bedroom.

Not having a moment to doubt herself, she ran towards the armoire and ripped the doors open.


	16. Chapter 16

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

Narcissa had been fortunate, with the entrance to the secret passageways of the Manor being hidden within a panel behind the wardrobe. Age had taken its toll on the wood, with the panel suffering from dry-rot from its time in the attic. It had been easy to distinguish and prise free. Now she had only to find her way down to the lower levels of the house to find Lucius, avoiding both Allesandria and the risk of being forever lost in the walls.

Sound reverberated between the walls, her quiet footsteps echoing off the stones and down the corridors. It reassured her, letting her know that were anyone on her trail, she would hear them. It seemed, at least for now, Allesandria did not know of the secret passageways.

As Narcissa moved along corridors and descended the house, she paused at every peep hole to check for her beloved. She had peered into a dozen bedrooms or reception rooms, even the room she had shared with her sisters earlier in the week. Their peephole had been hidden in the intricacies of carving around the vanity mirror, giving the looker a prime view of any girl getting ready. Narcissa had winced at the revelation, remembering how many times she had sat staring at the cold glass in mourning of her future life. Back when she had been so miserable and against the idea of marrying a Malfoy.

Lucius had not been in any of the rooms in the top few floors. She recognised her route as the antithesis of Lucius', leading her back along the same route. It was reassuring to recognise the peephole within the portrait of Nathaniel Malfoy, which overhung the table in the dining hall. It had been surprising to find that the room was not empty - she had not found Lucius, but his father.

Abraxas sat at the side of the table, his expression distant, eyes glassed over. Allesandria took pride of place at the head of the table, her posture arrogant and bored. She examined the jewels on her fingers with a frown, then shot a cruel look towards her master. 'You had better hope your son does nothing foolish,' she spat, pushing herself up from the chair. Abraxas seemed to hear nothing, his focus completely on the opposite seat. She rushed forwards, hands locking onto his jaw. Her fingers pushed into his cheeks as she forced his eyes to hers. 'I don't need him to get what I want, it just makes it more official.'

Abraxas still gave no response, seeming as lifeless as a puppet. She sneered and released him. His head moved back to face opposite, gaze intent yet unfocussed.

Narcissa scowled at the proud Allesandria from the safety of the passageway. She had never felt such a strong sense of loathing before, directed so intensely and keenly at a single person. The hatred threatened to overwhelm her. Who was this woman to interfere in the lives of herself and Lucius? Who was she to have such prominent standing in the Malfoy household? Who was _she_ to threaten a Black?

'Narcissa?' A voice whispered. She jumped, releasing the leather that covered the peephole. She frowned at the darkness, narrowing her eyes as a dark shape approached.

Blonde hair glittered against the _Lumos_ which led his way and she rushed forward into Lucius' arms. He stumbled, unexpected.

'What are you doing in here?'

'She saw me, Lucius. She knows I'm here.' Narcissa pulled away to look up at him. He was frowning.

'I haven't been able to find my father. I keep seeing his cloak around the corner, or hearing his voice, yet when I arrive he's never there. I think Allesandria has been leading me on a wild goose chase all this time.' His frown deepened into a look of contempt. 'If she has done anything to him...'

'Lucius, they're in the dining hall.' The look faltered. 'Go ahead,' she gestured to the peep hole. 'See for yourself.'


	17. Chapter 17

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

'Are you sure you want to tell him this way?' Narcissa asked, clutching Lucius' hand as the pair lingered outside the dining room. 'Wouldn't you rather leave it until, you know, your father doesn't have so many sharp implements at his disposal?' He had seemed like a puppet without any witnesses, but Narcissa was certain that he would be reanimated at the hands of Allesandria for their confrontation. She had no doubt now that he had been her puppet all along.

'There's only so long I could hide you in this house,' he replied, equally concerned. 'It'll be fine,' he tried to reassure her.

Narcissa steeled herself as Lucius reached out to push open the door. The act was unnecessary as it swung open by itself, enchanted by an occupant in the dining room. Abraxas and Allesandria stood at the head of the dining room table, waiting for them. Abraxas seemed aggrieved, a barely suppressed anger humming underneath the surface. Allesandria seemed more collected, almost amused, the tell-tale cruel smirk greeting Narcissa's return to the Manor.

'Son,' Abraxus growled. Lucius and Narcissa walked into the hall, hand-in-hand.

'Father,' Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgement. Narcissa made no gestures of supplication, her eyes focussed on Allesandria.

'You have disgraced the Malfoy name.' Lucius let go of her hand, his arm moving around her waist to pull her closer.

'I have honoured the family,' he retorted. 'You were the one who commanded me to marry a pureblood witch. You chose Narcissa Black. I have only obeyed your wishes.'

'So it's true...' Abraxas took a step forward, leaning against a chair for support. 'You have married her.'

Lucius made no response. The couple, with the blessing of Narcissa's parents, had been married in the small church in the village before making the journey to the house. It seemed the best insurance policy to ensure Narcissa was his bride, and Lucius had hoped it would force his father to accept the match. After all, would Abraxas want the scandalous news of his rebellious son to hit the papers, or would he choose to go along with the pairing and pretend he had been encouraging it all along? The town priest had required a reasonable amount of threatening and bribery to carry out the ceremony without Abraxas' consent, but the Malfoy name still held some sway, even in the form of its son, Lucius.

'You are no true Malfoy heir,' Abraxas fumbled in his robes, reaching for his wand. He pointed it threateningly at the couple. Without a second thought, Lucius had pulled his own wand out and pointed it back at his father. Unsure, Narcissa grasped her own wand, but kept it buried within the folds of her dress.

Allesandria's smirk turned into a mocking smile as she took a step forward, placing her hand against Abraxas' arm. She began to whisper in his ear, her eyes flitting back to Narcissa with every two or three words. Abraxas nodded. 'You're right,' he agreed. 'It's the only way.'

The wand turned, its aim moving from Lucius to focus squarely on Narcissa's chest.

'You can't be married to a dead girl, Lucius.' The tip of his wand began to glow a pale green.

'Father!' Lucius screamed. He pushed Narcissa aside, the green streak of the death curse narrowly avoiding either of them. Narcissa was flung across and into the table, her head slamming against the ebony as she fell to the floor. Her hand moved up to her head, her vision blurry as she tried to focus. 'Narcissa!' Another scream, as another streak of green light flashed past her. 'Narcissa, run!'

She scrambled against the stone, moving as fast as she could for the doorway from the room, but her vision was still hazy. A dark shape moved towards her and she recognised Lucius as he pulled her up. He dragged her to the side as another streak of green light flew past the couple. Her vision refocussed and she stared in horror at her attacker. Abraxas' gaze was distant, disconnected from his attempts to murder his daughter-in-law, but Allesandria's eyes raged with an unholy fire. Lucius pulled her from the room, slamming the door shut just before it exploded outwards with the force of a curse.

The dust settled, an eerie silence taking dominance over the destruction. Lucius' grip on her arm was biting into her skin as they hid around the corner from the doorway. Her heart was racing, threatening to burst forth from her chest. Allesandria let out a low growl from the other room.

'Do you think you can defy me in my own domain?' The voice was Abraxas', but the words were clearly Allesandria's.

A gust of wind rushed down the corridor and past Lucius and Narcissa, a ghostly blue figure flying past the couple and into the dining room. Abraxas let out a shriek, full of fear, followed by a dull thud. Pushing Narcissa behind him, they peered around the doorway and into the dining room. Abraxas had fallen, his unconscious body lying prone on the floor while the winds raged around Allesandria. She was in the eye of the storm, her hands twisting at the wrist as light flitted between her fingers. The wind increased in intensity, the ghostly figure of Nathaniel Malfoy watching proceedings, unaffected by the artificial elements.

'It is you who have defiled the house Malfoy, Allesandria,' the words echoed around the room, booming over the wind which whipped at her hair. Nathaniel spoke without opening his mouth, dead eyes fixed on the Malfoy mistress. He moved a hand upwards slowly and the winds began to strengthen, spinning around Allesandria and ripping the portraits from the walls. He was the one commanding the winds, using Allesandria's magic against her and releasing Abraxas from her spell. 'You are a disappointment to me.'

The words had enraged her further. The sheer force of her anger caused her body to rise up, her feet leaving the floor as she rose to the centre of the tornado. A battle of power ensued between them, with the whirlwind bending to Allesandria's will, her hair floating out from her head to form a dark halo around the contorted face.

'I made you,' she spat, the red-rimmed lips grimacing. 'I can unmake you too.' Her hands stopped twisting, facing one another palm-to-palm. A swirling green ball of energy formed between her hands, sparking electricity.

'This is my house,' Nathaniel replied, unphased. 'You have shown yourself unworthy of my legacy. You are not your mother's daughter.'

'Don't speak about my mother!' The ball shot forth, thundering towards the spectre. He disappeared, with the spell continuing its path and blasting out a section of wall. Glass from the surrounding windows shattered, skittering to the floor. Nathaniel reappeared in the same spot, uninjured in his ghostly form. 'You abandoned her! You took her from me!' The previously collected manner of Allesandria was gone, her emotions exposing her for what she really was.

Narcissa watched the proceedings wide-eyed, her hands gripping Lucius' shoulder. She couldn't believe what tangled webs existed in the Malfoy family as she realised why Allesandria's eyes matched those of a siren in the lake. She was the daughter of Nathaniel's jilted lover, the one who had turned into a siren, prostrate with grief at her lost love. Allesandria clearly held properties of a half-siren, half-human hybrid - she was the illegitimate daughter of Nathaniel, with no true claim to the Malfoy name or wealth. Suddenly Nathaniel's words in the attic made sense.

The thought that Allesandria had worked her way in with Abraxas to rebel against her fate and reclaim her heritage... Narcissa thought she was going to be sick.

Lucius distracted her, his wand-hand twitching, the elm moving forward to take aim at Allesandria while she was focussed on the spirit of her father. The motion was not unseen by Allesandria who suddenly shrieked, her arms flinging apart. The winds dissipated and she dropped to the floor, the shock-wave blasting Lucius and Narcissa to the opposite wall of the corridor. Nathaniel had disappeared.

Narcissa struggled, trying to free herself from underneath the dazed Lucius as Allesandria stalked towards them. 'Lucius,' she pleaded, tugging at his robes. He blinked at her, then noticing the approaching witch, jumped up. His hand grabbed Narcissa's and they ran, him dragging her down the corridor and out of the main entrance. Allesandria followed slowly, shooting curses after them. Red and green flashes rebounded from the walls, shattering stone and wood, destroying centuries of history.

She was making chase at the pace of a leisurely stroll, unthreatened by either party, and it was easy to outrun her as far as the lake. Sounds of explosions and shredding fabric permeated the grounds as Allesandria ripped the Manor's insides to shreds on her route from the house.

Lucius turned to Narcissa at the water edge. 'You know what you have to do.'

'Lucius...' She stared back at him, wide-eyed.

'I love you,' he leant forward, pressing a desperate and hurried kiss against her lips. Her breath caught in her throat and she wondered whether this would be the last time their lips would touch. Without a word she pulled free from him and leapt into the lake's depths. The injury to her finger had healed too much to be of use now and she silently thanked Andromeda for preparing her hair that morning. She reached a hand up in the water, pulling free a hair-pin from her bun, then ran it along the tip of her finger. Blood began to well up from the gash just as Allesandria appeared on the Manor steps. The guardian stone gargoyles above the doorway exploded into dust.

Blood dripped down Narcissa's hand, falling into the lake waters. She could feel the currents rising around her feet, their pull trying to drag her under.

Allesandria strode across the grounds towards them, her palms facing upwards, swirling balls of light floating above them threateningly. Lucius stumbled back, falling into the water. Narcissa fought the currents to move over to him, her arms moving around his chest to keep him afloat, the blood from her hand staining his shirt.

Something powerful was happening beneath them. The pond-weed lapped at her ankles, caught in the swirling currents under the water. Music began to rise in a crescendo, the sirens calling for their victim. Allesandria had been caught in the spell, the balls of light fading into the ether as her eyes became glassy. Narcissa dragged Lucius back to the water's edge and he grasped at the muddy banks, trying to anchor the couple in place from the whirlpool which had begun to form at the lake centre. The siren with the golden eyes was slowly rising up from the water, its arms outstretched, calling to Allesandria.

Allesandria stepped into the lake, ignoring the precarious position her victims were now in. She was enraptured by the welcoming call of the siren and fought her way across the water. At one point she stumbled, the water becoming increasingly deep, and she moved to swim across the lake. The siren embraced her like the family she was, its golden glow rising with the song. Allesandria's expression was ecstatic, her face pressed against the siren's shoulder, unaware of the fate awaiting her.

The music ended and the glamour of the siren faded. Golden skin was replaced by rotting, waterlogged flesh. Allesandria awoke from the spell and looked up at the creature in horror. She let out an unholy shriek and tried to fight free of its grasp, but was powerless. The siren dragged her into the water's depths, cutting off her screams.

The waters relaxed, the currents becoming still. Lucius was able to claw his way up the bank and out of the water, pulling an exhausted Narcissa with him.

Allesandria was defeated, dragged to a watery grave. The Malfoy family were finally free of her curse.

Lucius exhaled beside her, staring up at the sky. His hand searched across the grass to find hers and he turned his head. Narcissa smiled at the familiar smirk he gave her.

'Well... that was one hell of an after-party.'


	18. Chapter 18

The Harry Potter universe and its characters are the sole property of J. K. Rowling. By using them below, I am in no way claiming them as my own.

* * *

The house was a wreck, with many of its possessions lying in tattered ruins, but Lucius' chambers had remained unscathed. Narcissa watched her husband sleep beside her, his chest moving up and down reassuringly with each breath. He was another thing which had come out of the encounter with Allesandria unscathed, and for that she was thankful.

Abraxas had been horrified to find out that his Mistress, Allesandria Zabini, was not only half-siren but his half-sister. He had made no further reproach to his son's marriage to Narcissa but had recoiled into his chambers, locking himself away from the world in shame. The ghostly spectre of his father, Nathaniel Malfoy, had not been seen since the battle.

Druella and Cygnus had been relieved that Narcissa had survived the ordeal, but as per their upbringing, the reunion had been a muted and emotionless affair. With all the turmoil and emotional damage that seemed common-place in the pureblood families, she realised she could no longer blame them for building stone walls and hiding their true feelings. At least, with that sad realisation, she had met her true love. Lucius had fought his father's will to be with her, and even if Abraxas had been under the influence of Allesandria's magic at the time, it made her love him more. Everything she had dreamt about had come true - she had a man who wanted her, and whom she wanted in return.

Andromeda hadn't seemed surprised at the destruction of the Manor, in her usual mysterious ways. Narcissa had been concerned about the reaction from her other sister Bellatrix, an unexplained mixture of relief and disappointment at Allesandria's death. Despite several attempts, neither her nor Andromeda could get Bellatrix to explain her reaction. Her sisters were now home, safe in the Black house with her parents.

Lucius stirred beside her, sleepy emerald eyes focussing on her. He smiled, twisting his body underneath the covers. Noticing the worry in her expression, the smile faded.

'What's wrong?'

'It's just... I was thinking, about Allesandria.'

'She's dead,' he leant forward, placing a kiss against her forehead. 'We don't have to worry about her anymore.'

'What about her prophecy?' Lucius frowned, having forgotten the events of Narcissa's first night in the Manor.

'What prophecy?'

'Allesandria said I was the bringer of death. That destruction and disaster would follow me, no matter how hard I tried to fight my fate.'

'Is that all?' he sighed, and smirked at her. 'Well, I think it's been fulfilled, don't you?' He moved an arm out from under the covers to prop up his head. 'You brought about her death. She did destroy a lot of the Manor. One could argue we both tried to fight our engagement and failed.' He smiled, and she felt reassured. 'Narcissa,' his face moved closer, their foreheads touching. 'We're going to live a happy, long life together, untainted by any more destruction or death or disaster...'

Relieved, Narcissa leant forward and placed her lips against his. He grinned, his arms moving forward to pull her body closer under the covers.

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Congratulations, you've finished! Thanks for sticking around. What did you like/hate? Please leave a review/pm, I appreciate all your feedback!

What's up with Bellatrix? I shall reveal all at some point of unspecified future... in a short(er) fanfic looking at Bella's married life.

Chapters 14, 15 and 16 were added 14/11/2016, to improve pacing issues and add a little more romance.


End file.
